unshattered you
by lightsaberhun
Summary: Xian yuan menikah dengan seorang hantu?sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Tapi nyatanya hal seperti itu mungkin karena sekarang ia memliki putri bernama Xi Luhan, akankah luhan menjadi seorang yang 'normal' atau sebaliknya?,ditambah lagi ia mencintai sehun yang menjadi sahabatnya. Bagaimana jika sehun mengetahui identitas luhan yang sesungghunya.tau ini pasaran atau engga:p
1. Chapter 1

**_Xian yuan menikah dengan seorang hantu?sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Tapi nyatanya hal seperti itu mungkin karena sekarang ia memliki putri bernama Xi Luhan, akankah luhan menjadi seorang yang 'normal' atau sebaliknya?,ditambah lagi ia mencintai sehun yang menjadi sahabatnya. Bagaimana jika sehun mengetahui identitas luhan yang sesungghunya.[HUNHAN](GS)_.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CHAPTER 1

"Eomma..hiks..hiks..kenapa eomma pergi..hiks" gadis kecil itu menangis tersedusedu sambil memengang erat kalung permberian eommanya.

flashback

 _"Luhan sayang kemarilah". seorang yeoja dewasa yang tengah berbaring lemah di kasurnya dia menderita penyakit leukemia akut, sedang memanggil gadis kecil,anaknya, tersayang satu-satunya yang sedang merapikan selimut untuk sang yeoja dewasa,lalu gadis kecil itu mendekat ke samping ibunya. Yeoja dewasa itu pun mengeluarkan tangan yang mengepal dari bawah selimut dan dibukanyalah tangannya dhadapan anak semata wayangnya yang memasang wajah bingung. Xian yuan pun memberikan benda yang ada di tanggannya kepada luhan._

 _"kalung ini untuk apa eomma?" ucap luhan sambil menatap kalung indah berbentuk bintang dengan bulan sabit ditengah-tengahnya ditangan eommanya itu._

 _"maafkan eomma, tapi eomma mohon pakai kalung itu terus dan jangan dilepas, itu adalah permberian dari eomma untuk lulu" jawabnya dengan lemas dan sambil menangis dan memakaikannya di leher luhan._

 _"dan temukanlah orang yang bisa menyayangimu dengan tulus sehingga,... kalung itu akan meneraginya". Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh eommanya, tapi dia menyerap baik yang dikatakan eommanya,dia,luhan adalah anak yang sangat baik._

 _"Luhan, eomma sangat menyayangimu ,lulu mengertikan?". ditatapnya anaknya dengan sendu._

 _"hmm..eomma"jawabnya sambil menganggukan kepalanya pasti. Lalu ibunya merentangkan tangan seperti ingin memeluk, luhan yang mengertipun dengan kaki kecilnya naik keatas kasur lalu memeluk eommanya dengan erat,bisa luhan rasakan ibunya juga melakukan hal sama, hanya bedanya luhan merasakan lehernya basah,dan luhan tahu ibunya itu sedang menangis,maka dengan tangan kecilnya ia mengusapkan tangannya di punggung ibunya dengan lembut._

 _setelah melepas luhan dari pelukannya xian yuan kembali berbaring dan mengatakan"luhan...kau tahu ayahmu pasti sangat merindukan kita,tapi selalu saja ada yang menghalangiku,tidak itu tadir,kehidupan,semuanya selalu saja menghalangiku,tapi sekarang seperti aku diberikan kesempatan oleh mereka berdua agar bisa bertemu ayahmu,maukah kau merelakanku?".Luhan yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti tapi ia sedih karena ia merasa ibunya akan meninggalkannya,menagis dan memeluk tubuh berbaring ibunya lagi dan menggelengkan kepalanya seakan jawabanya adalah'tidak'._

 _"aku tahu...aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian,tapi aku juga tigak bisa tinggal" katanya sambil megelus lembut kepala luhan dan diciumnya berkali-kali,'karena aku tidak tahan lagi,penyakit ini sangat menyiksaku'.Lanjutnya didalam hati._

 _"luhan...kau tahu,aku akan senang jika kau merelakanku, walaupun sebenarnya aku juga takkan pernah bisa meninggalkanmu,tapi aku sudah bilang bukan bahwa ia akan menyinarimu,maka temukanlah orang yang tepat". Luhan tidak mengerti._

 _"eomma lulu tidak mengerti,lulu harus menemukan apa dan apa yang akan menyinari lulu?'' tanya luhan dengan bingung._

 _Xian tersenyum dan berkata "malam yang gelap akan membutuhkan bulan bukan?,tapi itu takkan berarti jika tanpa bintang, jadi kau harus mencari bulan dan bintang untuk malam" lalu tangannya memengang kalung pemberiannya yang kini berada di leher luhan._

 _"tapi bagaimana caranya mencari bulan bintang eomma?" tanyanya polos._

 _"saat kau membutuhkannya maka dia akan mengetahuinya, dan jika ia adalah bulan dan bintang yang tepat maka,..ia akan menyinarimu"jawab xian sambil tersenyum._

 _Luhan yang mengertipun menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum -tiba kepala xian menyajadi sangat sakit ,ia memengang kepalanya dan merintih kesakitan,luhan yang panik karena melihat darah keluar dari hidung ibunya pun berlari keluar mencari bantuan kepada orang di sekitar terlambat karena saat luhan sampai membawa bibi jung, tetanggan sebelah rumahnya yang baik hati ,ibunya saat itu sudah terbaring seperti orang pingsan,bibi jung yang melihatnya langung menghampirinya dan memengan tangannya dan begitu kaget,serta mengalihkannya pandangannya ke luhan yang sedang menatap ibunya resah dan jung benar benar tidak tega dan langsung membawa gadis kecil itu kepelukannya._

flashback end

Tadi gadis kecil itu bilang eommanya pergi bukan, ya eommanya pergi meninggalkannya selama-lamanya dan tidak akan bisa kembali karena eommanya sudah menghabiskan setiap lembar takdir dalam hidupnya,sekarang eommanya harus memulai hidup lagi di dunia yang lain,tapi setidaknnya eommanya akan senang karena bisa bertemu ayah biologisnya yang notabenenya adalah seorang 'hantu'? ya bisa dibilang tidak mungkin, tapi Xian yuan membuktikan bahwa itu mungkin dan ditambah lagi searang luhan adalah bukti cinta mereka.

Gadis kecil itu sedang mengangis di depan gundukan tanah yang besar ,ya makam ibunya. Ia menangis sampai bibi jung mengajaknya untuk pulang,sebenarnya luhan tidak mau pulang,tapi mengingat ia tidak tahu jaln pulang,jadi ia ikut itu kemudian melihat kalung pembarian ibunya,lalu ia teringat perkataan ibunya yang mengatakan 'ayah' ,luhan tidak pernah melihatnya , tapi pernah ia suatu hari bermimpi seperti mendengar suara lelaki di telinganya 'selamat tidur luhanku,aku mencintaimu sayang' begitu lembut hingga ia tertidur pulas dengan perasaan apa hubungannya lagipula itukan hanya mimpi, ya seperti itulah pikiran luhan saat ini, ia tidak terlalu ingin tahu tentang seoseorang yang tidak pernnah muncul ke hidupnya,menurutnya, ia kan tidak tahu kenyataan yang _sehungguhnya._

 _._

 _._

Hari ini luhan sudah pulang bersekolah, Ini sudah tepat 2 minggu setelah kematian eommanya, tapi luhan sadar eommanya tidak akan suka jika ia terus-terusan bersedih. Saat sampai dirumahnya , ada sebuah mobil mewah yang menempati halaman rumah sebelahnya,Luhan bingung karena ia tahu bahwa rumah sebelahnya itu kosong karena pemilik yang dulu telah pindah ,maka ia segera berlari ke rumah bibi jung, luhan yang sekarang lebih sering tinggal dirumah bibi jung karena ia sangat kesepian dirumahnya yang aslinya'cukup besar' untuk anak seusia luhan,toh bibi jung juga tidak kebeatan karena ia hanya tinggal bersama bibi jung juga kesepian karena suaminya yang pergi bekerja.

Luhan yang terenggah memanggil bibi ung "bi...bi... a..dah...-"luhan menarik nafas karena sudah kehabisan nafas.

bibi jung pun menanggapi dengan anggukan kepala bingung "apa apa luhan, kenapa kau berlari" sambil menghampiri luhan.

"bii... kenapa ada mobil di rumah kosong?'. luhan menyebutnya rumah kosong.

"rumah kosong?..ahh itu akan ada keluarga yang pindah kesana, jadi rumah itu tidak akan kosong lagi'. bibi jung yang awalnya tidak tahu apa itu'rumah kosong' tapi akhirnya mengerti juga.

"ooh begitu ya,oiya kalau begitu lulu akan pergi mandi dulu ya bi", luhan kemudian berlari lagi ke kamarnya yang berada di rumah bibi jung.

"dasar anak itu kekeke" bibi jung sambil mengeleng gelengkan kepala gemas.

.

.

Luhan sekarang sedang berada di teras depan rumah aslinya , ia harus memberi makan kelincinya, ya ia mempunyai peliharaan, kelincinya ia namakan 'pinkupinku'

alasannya karena ia suka melihat bawah telinga kelinci itu yang berwarna pink.

"ayoo pinku keluar, kau mau makan kan". ucapnya sambil mengangkat pintu kandang pinku.

tanpa diduga pinku berlari kencang setelah kandangnya it terbuka lebar, luhan yang kagetpu segera mengejar pinku, namun sayang pinku sangat cepat hingga tidak terlihat lagi, akhirnya mata luhanpun berkaca-kaca dan ia berjongkok menyembunyikan kepalanya di lututnya,pinku, ia sangat penyayangi pinku,masa ia harus kehilangan lagi.

Luhan terus menangis hingga ia merasakan tangan mungil menyentuh mendongkakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sang pelaku,tapi ia malah terperangkap mata elang sang pelaku.

Pemilik tangan mungil itu mensejajarkan tingginya dengan gadil yang menangis dihadapannya ini, dan bertanya "kau mencari pinkumu ya"

Luhan melongo, dari mana lawan bicaranya ini tahu nama pinku

"aku mendengarmu saat akan memberi makan pinku, tenang saja kata ibuku , jika seekor binatang pergi,maka ia akan pulang ketempat semula,menurut ibuku binatang itu tahu rumahnya yang sesungguhnya".Luhan tenang mendengar pernyataan lawan bicaranya ini,entah mengapa.

"tapi bagaimana jika pinku tidak mau pulang?" luhan sedih kembali memikirkannya.

"jika ia tidak kembali?setidaknya ia bebas bukan, ia pasti akan sangat berterimakasih atas kebebasannya,ibuku juga pernah berkata,bahwa binatang suka kebebasan" Luhan membenarkan perkataannya ,mengingat beberapa hari ini ia selalu mengurung pinku dalam kandang.

"oh iya perkenalkan namaku oh sehun, aku anak orang yang tinggal disebelah rumah ini,itu"tunjuk sehun pada rumahnya,luhan menganggukan kepalanya dan berkata "namaku luhan, xi luhan" mereka berdua tersenyum ,dan sehun kembali berkata "berteman?"

Luhan dengan senang hati menggangukan kepalanya. Siapa yang tidak ingin berteman pada orang tampan,baik hati,dan mengerti perasaan orang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **RnR OKOKOK**

 _Haiii SiAPAPUN YANG BACA review yaaa,muah,aku anak baru nih_

 _gatau bagus gatau engga ni cerita._

 _buat bapanya luhan aduh lulu eneng lulu,ntar aku ceritain kapan kapan kekeke_

 _aku update sesuai waktu aja,kalau bisa tiap jam aku update,lol engga lah, cape kan ceritanya hrs di..._

 _akusih pengen ceritanya sedih tapi yaa liat aja nanti hehe, dadahh._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, meet again, apasih sosoan inggris bgt***

 **oh iya anggep aja disini tuh luhan kecilnya 8 taun ya,si hunhunnya juga 8 taun ya, adeehh so sweet samaan trs sih.**

 **trs anggep aja srkng udah kuliah trs... eh keterusan.**

 **caw ke cerita aja deh yaa. dont mind me hehe.**

 **iya satulagi, emg yg chap 1 itu garame bosenin, tp kan aku mau ceritain dulu awalnya, kan masa langsung ke yang angst angst sih,tenang aja**

 **HAPPY ENDING KOK:***

 **kan kata sehun : my love is only you**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2

Tahun demi tahun berlalu Luhan yang sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis cantik, sekarang dia sedang berada di kantin tempatnya sedang berkuliah,dia sedang asik melahap makanannya hingga seseorang mengagetkannya.

"XIAO LU!" Hampi saja luhan mengeluarkan makanan yang ada dalam mulutnya,karena ia terlalu terkejut, sebab yeoja bermata bulat itu memukul pelan punggul luhan tetapi sambil berteriak,tepat di depan telingannya,bagaimana tidak kaget.

"YAAMPUN, YA! KYUNGSOO! KAU MAU MEMBUATKU TULI?!" Jawab luhan sangking terkejutnya.

"hehe mian mian lu, oh iya kau tau tidak, tadi masa kamjong memintaku jadi partner untuk acara nanti aaaaa aku senang sekalii" Kyungsoo bilang.

"itu bagus" jawab luhan lagi tapi sejenak ia teringat sesuatu yang membuat hatinya sakit,tapi iya segara menyingkirkan perasaannya sendiri,dan berkata

"eh... eh.. tunggu dulu,kalau kau jadi partnernya nanti sehun dengan siapa".

Ya sejak kepindahan sehun ke sebelah rumah luhan ia jadi berteman dekat dan sekarang adalah 'sahabat' ,bahkan saat itu sehun pun pindahnya kesekolah luhan ,dan meminta kepada ibunya agar sekelas dengan luhan,ibunya mengerti karena saat itu sehun hanya berteman dengan luhan, apalagi sehunkan tipe orang yang tidak mudah bergaul dengan orang,jadi ibunya tentu saja menuruti kemauan sehun, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu luhan jadi menyukai sehun,luhan terus menjaga perasaannya karena tidak ingin sehun tahu ,dan menjauhinya, jadi ia akan menunggu sampai sehun menyukainya,awalnya. Tapi sekarang sejak kyungsoo muncul sehun lebih memperhatikan kyungsoo, kyungsoo adalah sahabat mereka juga, tapi baru dimulai saat senior high school.

Walaupun begitu, Luhan sama sekali tidak pernah marah pada kyungsoo,karena ia bukan orang yang berani mengorbankan sesuatu, jika ia memilih perasaannya,lalu bagaimana dengan sehun, sehari tidak melihat kyungsoo saja luhan sudah dibuat gila oleh kelakuan sehun, seperti 'luhan kyungsoo mana' 'luhan kyungsoo kenapasih' ' luhan kyungsoo membalas pesanmu tidak' 'luhan kyungsoo tidak membalas panggilanku' 'luhan kyungsoo luhaaannn' dan diakhiri dengan tanggapan luhan 'AKU TIDAK TAHU SEHUN' , Dia, luhan, benar benar tidak tahan. Ya itu bukan hanya menyakitkan, itu juga menyebalkan. Tapi kadang lluhan juga kasihan pada sehun yang merasakan perasaan sama sepertinya ,kyungsoo menyukai pria berkulit tan, kai , bedanya ,sehun menyatakan perasaannya pada kyungsoo,tapi kyungsoo malah menolaknya luhan tidak tahu alasannya apa,kalau ia adalah kyungsoo, maka dipastikan ia adalah orang yang paling menyesal di bumi ini,bagaimana bisa menyianyiakan cinta dihidupnya.

"Sehun? Denganmu kan bisa" jawab kyungso sambil melihat luhan dengan pandangan memohon.

"APA?! t-tidak bisa , lagi pula aku tidak akan datang ke acara itu" Jawab luhan, sedikit gugup.

"Yaampun luhan, itu adalah acara yang ditunggu setiap gadis, tapi kau malah tidak menginginkannya, bayangkan luhan, itu adalh pesta dansa akhir tahun, dan setelah itu kita lulus, tidakkah kau ingin menambah memori indahbersama temanmu? jika kau memang tidak mau bertemu dengan siapapun pangeranmu itu, ya aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau suka,atau bahkan bisa saja kau tidak menyukai siapapun,setidaknya lakukanlah untukku dan sehun, memangnya kau yakin, kita akan bekerja ditempat yang sama ,tidakkan? jika nanti sehun, aku, dan aku sama-sama sibuk bagaimana kita akan bertemu, makannya kita akan lebih baik jika menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa bersama"

ucap kyungsoo panjang lebar tapi luhan bisa menyerap dengan baik,sudah kebiasaannya ,itu prioritasnya ,'mendengar dan melakukan lebih baik'.

"haaahh ... yaa akan kupikirkan" jawab luhan, lalu tersenyum

"nah begitu baru luhanku" ucap kyungsoo menepuk-nepukan tangannya di punggung luhan.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang luhan berada di kamarnya, rumah aslinya,luhan sudah besar jadi iya tidak mau merepotkan bibi jung lagi. Ia sedang mengelap tangannya yang basah habis cuci tangan. ,tibatiba terkejut karna sebuah tangan melingkar di lehernya dan mengenai kalungnya,tangan dingin,dan pucat luhan bisa merasakan dan melihatnya,kurus, bersih,tapi terlalu pucat untuk ukuran manusia,luhan yang bergetar karena takutpun memejamkan matanya menangis, ia tahu yang biasa ke rumahnya hanya sehun,dan bibi jung, bahkan ibu sehun juga jarang ke rumahnya, jadi itu julas bukan tangannya, itu juga bukan tangan bibi jung,jadi apalagi itu tangan sehun. Tidak mungin. Saat ia memberanikan diri menoleh kebelakang disana... tidak ada siapapun.

Tangisannya semakin menjadi ,ia berlari keluar rumah menuju rumah sebelahnya,tepatnya sebelah kanan, luhan tahu pasti rumah sebelah kiri itu ke bibi jung, tapi saat ini luhan membutuhkan orang lain.

Ia mengetok rumah sehun dengan tidak sabaran, ia tidak perduli jika ia sedang diperhatikan oleh orang orang yang berlalu lalang didapan rumah itu.

"SEHUN! hiks hiks.. SEHUN!" Luhan meneriaki nama sehun hingga ia tak kuasa menahan takut, ia pun segera meringkuk, entahlah, luhan merasa , ada yang mengawasinya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di lututnya, sambil didalam hati berdoa 'sehun kumohon cepatlah sehun'.

hingga sebuah suara menyadarkannya untuk mendongkakkan kepalanya, "Astaga luhan apa yang terjadi?" Luhan langsung berdiri dan memeluk namja itu.

"sehun...hiks..hiks..aku takut sehun.. aku takut..hiks" Luhan semakin mempererat pelukannya,

"ada apa luhan, kau kenapa,takut apa?" tanya sehun khawatir sambil membalas pelukan luhan , dan mulai mengelus kepala luhan.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat ke sekitarnya dengan mata yang basah dan sedikit membengkak "sehun ta-tadi a-ada yang-" tapi belum selesai luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya yang terbata-bata, sehun kembali memeluknya dan mengelus kepala luhan lagi, sehun tahu luhan sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik untuk bercerita, jika ia bercerita ,maka akan mengingatkannya lagi akan ketakutan luhan, sehun begitu khawatir pada luhan.

"stt stt uljima,kau akan baik-baik saja sekarang,ada aku disini" bagai mantra, perlahan tangisannya mereda dan nafasnyapun mulai teratur lagi.

setelah beberapa menit,sehun yang menenangkan luhan pun "Lu, ayo masuk, disini dingin, kau bisa sakit nanti" sampil melepaskan pelukannya pada luhan, tapi tangan luhan meremas baju sehun dan menggeleng,lalu matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata lagi.

"tidak sehun, aku tidak mau aku mohon..hiks.. aku takut" luhan yang tidak menerima jawaban apapun dari sehun mulai melepaskan tangannya yang berada di dada sehun dan mengusap kasar airmatanya ,luhan berpikir, bagaimana ia bisa berkata begitu,sehun jelas tidak akan mau, seandainya luhan kyungsoo pasti sehun mau,itulah yang ada di pikiran luhan.

"m-maaf aku sudah mengganggumu, aku permisi" Luhan berbalik tapi tangan hangat menahannya, dan si pemilik tangan berkata "mengapa kau bicara begitu,kau ini sahabatku, mana mungkin aku tidak mau menemanimu" hatinya berdenyut sakit mendengar kata 'sahabat' tapi ia sadar ia tidak boleh egois,ia berbalik dan menatap mata yang sedang menatapnya lekat lekat. "ayo, kau harus tidur karena besok mata kuliah kita akan mulai pagi bukan" .

sehun membawa masuk luhan dan menemani sampai luhan tertidur sambil berpegangan tangan, hanya sampai luhan tertidur,ya itulah recana awalnya tapi ia malah ketiduran di sampin ranjang luhan, dan sambil berpegangan tangan.

tanpa mereka sadari, seorang yeoja bertangan pucat, memperhatikan mereka dari luar jendela dan berkata "teruslah bermimpi xi luhan, bulanbintang takkan menyinarimu".

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu cahaya masuk menerangi kamar seorang xi luhan, cahaya mengusik tidur seorang namja tampan yang masih setia, berpegangan dengan tangan luhan. Namja itu mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang dan menemukan sosok xi luhan yang masih terlelap, ia melirik keara jam, masih ada 2jam lagi sebelum mata kuliahnya dimulai,ia kembalikan penglihatannya kepada yeoja itu dan terus memperhatikan wajah hening luhan, ia seakan terpesona, berkali kali ia menyuruh untuk mengalihkannya, tapi ia tidak bisa,seakan, wajahnya luhan sayang untuk dilewatkan.

lalu namja itu tersadar akan sesuatu, ia langsung melepas kan tangan yang berada di tanggannya, dan meraih ponsel disakunya, dan mulai menelpon seseorang yang ada di sebrang ..ketika telponnya dijawab... "kyungsoo, mata kuliahmu hari sama kan dengan mata kuliahku, jadi sebelum itu dimulai ,bagaimana jika kita makan pagi bersama diluar?'' hening sejenak... hingga namja itu menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya, "oke tunggu aku", lalu memutuskan sambungannya,dan pergi keluar kamar itu tanpa melihat yeoja yang sedang berbaring dihadapannya.

Yeoja itu pun mengeluarkan cairan bening diujung matanya yang masih tertutup, lalu membukanya, ia lalu berkata lirih "mengapa kau tidak bisa melihatku" lalu ia melihat tangan yang _semalaman_ bertautan dengan sehun, ia terus menangis , lalu tangannya beralih pada kalung dari eommanya itu. "Eomma...hiks"

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 **HUN HUN GIMANA SIH**

 **HEHE**

 **GAPANJANG KAN, IYA JANGAN PANJANG PANJANG DULU, SENGAJA.**

 **SOALNYA YANG SPECIAL KAN HRS AKHIR AKHIR**

 **RnR juseyo**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Unshattered you**

 **.**

 **.**

 **lightsaber present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **this story belongs to author**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunHan (GS)**

Chapter 3

Luhan pov

Pagi ini, setelah aku menangis, lebih tepatnya menagis karena sehun yang seperti melupakanku begitu saja, iya aku memang sudah bangun saat itu, bahkan walnya aku merasa senang karena aku merasa dia memperhatikanku seakan tidak akan rela melepaskanku, tapi aku rasa aku salah, aku lupa bahwa dia tak akan pernah melihatku.

 _'sehun, aku adalah buku yang kau buka tapi tidak pernah kau baca'._

Aku terus berjalan hingga aku sampai di kelas mata kuliahku, saat aku masuk, disana aku melihat sehun dan kyungsoo sedang berbicara sambil duduk bersebelahan,mereka tertawa,aku heran, mengapa kyungsoo yang jelas tahu akan perasaan sehun tidak mau menerima sehun, yaa aku tahu bahwa dia menyukai kai tapi, tidakkah ia luluh dengan sehun, aku saja tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia terlalu... menawan bagiku. Ku arahkan lagi pandanganku pada mereka dan tersenyum lirih,"pasti itu sangat membahagiakan sehun",'tapi bagaimana denganku?'Lanjutku dalam hati,hatiku ini benar benar egois!. Tapi pengecualian untuk sehun.

Aku menghampiri mereka dan menyapa "hai"

"xiaolu! akhirnya kau datang juga , aku dari tadi diganggu oleh manusia menyebalkan ini!" sahut kyungsoo sambil melihat sehun

sehun seperti menahan tawa dan "aku kan hanya menawarimu saja siapa tahu kau tertarik,eh tapi kau semakin cantik jika sedang marah".

kyungsoo memang cantik. ingin sekali aku berteriak 'AKU TAHU ITU AKU TAHU' . Tapi aku malah tersenyum, hatiku yang tidak terima seakan berkata 'luhan bodoh'.

"stt aku ini baru datang dan tidak mengerti yang kalian bicarakan,dan menawari apa?" aku bertanya pada keduanya.

"luhan, aku hanya menawari kyunggie keacara itu denganku saja, tidak dengan si hitam" ketus sehun saat bagian 'si hitam'

"tapi sehun aku tidak bisa ,lagipula aku sudah berjanji dengannya,oh iya luhan,bagaimana denganmu?kau jadi ikutkan?kalau kau ikut sehun denganmu saja"jawab kyungsoo

aku berjalan menduduki kursi disebelah sebelah kyungsoo,dan menjawab "entahlah,itu pesta partner, aku tidak akan ikut jika tidak memiliki partner,lagipula aku tidak terlalu antusias, aku tidak suka pesta".Tentu saja aku berbohong, aku hanya mengcode orang yang sebenarnya ada dihadapanku,berharap ia mau mengajakku.

"tuhkan, lagipula luhan tidak ikut, jika tidak luhan, itu pasti kau kan kyung, jika itu bukan kalian berdua, itu akan lebih baik 'untuk tidak sama sekali' ,kyung jika kau tidak ikut lalu nanti aku dengan siapa?itu kan pesta partner masa aku sendiri sih" sehun bilang.

"yasudah kau tidak usah ikut,sama kan dengan luhan" ucap kyungsoo santai

"tapi aku kan ingin ikut" sambar sehun

"yasudah ajak luhan saja"aku terkejut ,dan membulatkan mataku,lalu kyungso melanjutkan "lagi pula tadi luhan bilang dia tidak akan ikut jika tidak memiliki partner, jika ia bersamamu itu berarti ia punya partner, dan ia bisa ikut, luhan kan tidak bilang ia 'tidak akan ikut' ". Sehun diam dan langsung menatapku,dan tanpa kuduga

"oke! Lu... ikut yaa,denganku" tapi mukanya rada seperti kecewa,mungkin ia takkan suka jika perdi denganku,jadi aku menjawab

"hah?tidak apa sehun, kau kan bisa mencari gadis lain, yang lebih cantik,toh pasti siapapun yang kau ajak takkan menolakmu"

"tapi tadi kyunggi menolakku" ucap sehun melirik kyungsoo yang sedang memasang earphone,

"itu karena , siapapun yeoja yang menyukaimu pasti takkan menolakmu, iyakan xiaolu" jawab kyungsoo santai.

hatiku berteriak kencang 'BENAR SEKALI!'

"iya sehun cari saja yang mau" kubilang

"kalau begitu kau mau tidak?" tanya sehun padaku

"hah, baiklah baiklah"ucapku,dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke buku yang akan ku ambil, sesungguhnya, aku mau meloncati setiap anak tangga di sekolah ini,haha aku sangat senang.

"kalau begitu kau pasti menyukaiku lu" aku terkejut sehun berkata begitu, lalu aku melihatnya dan berkata gugup "a-apa y-yang -" belum sempat kuselesaikan ia sudah bicara lagi,

"kau kan bilang jika seseorang tidak menolakku berarti ia menyukaiku" tadi senang, sekarang rasanya aku ingin punya kekuatan teleport agar bisa menghilang saat ini juga,setidaknya saat ini ada kyungsoo, tapi saat kulihat, sepertinya ia tidak mendengar, suara lagunya begitu keras, sampai terdengar ke telingaku,aku mulai merasa mukaku memanas,aku menundukan kepalaku.

"haha, liatlah mukamu lu, kau memerah? iya aku tau kau menyukaiku, aku tau itu" ucap sehun ,ayolah bumi,telan saja aku sehun melanjutkan

"tentu saja itu pasti, kau kan sahabatku, kau pasti menyayangiku" ucap sehun percaya diri,

"tuan oh menyebalkan, AKU TIDAK MENYUKAIMU, AKU MEMBENCIMU" ucapku kesal.

sehun tertawa dan "aku juga menyayangimu"

Aku membuang tatapanku paa sehun dan beralih pada bangku kelas paling ujung, aku hanya heran saja, ternyata ada juga yang mau duduk disana, tapi, aku takpernah melihatnya,aku kira ia anak baru. Aku terus memperhatihan yeoja itu,putih tapi pucat, sepertinya ia sakit, memakai gaun hitam jadi kulitnya seakan bersinar,aku terus memperhatikannya,hingga ia melihatku, matanya benar benar tajam, lebih tajam dari punya sehun, ia terus melihat ku sampai ia tersenyum mengerikan, aku tahu aku takut, tapi aku harus membalas senyum orang lain, itu kata bibi jung,jadi aku membalas senyumnya dan mengalihkan pandanganku karena dosen sudah datang. Saat dosen terus berbicara aku heran, masa ia tidak memperkenalkan murid baru itu, masa seorang dosen bisa melupakan hal yang penting, jadi aku memutuskan akan mengingatkan padosen, tapi saat aku melihat kearah bangku yeoja tadi,disana tidak ada siapapapun. Mungkin ia ke toilet.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di kantin bersama kyungsoo dan sehun, dan aku teringat yeoja tadi, kurasa ia benar benar sakit, ia tidak terlihat masuk kelas lagi, aku sekarang tau mengapa ia pucat,ia pasti diare,itu baru dugaanku, jadi aku bertanya

"kyung, kurasa murid baru itu sakit" kyungsoo menoleh dan menatapku heran

"murid baru? memangnya ada yah?" jawabnya

"kau juga tidak melihatnya kan, sudah pasti ia sakit, ia tadi begitu pucat, pasti ia izin pulang" sehun yang sedang makanpun ikut menatapku dan berkata sambil menggelengkan kepala"ck ck ck" lalu melanjutkan "luhan kau ini masih tidur ya haha, murid baru apa, ini kan akhir semester, mana ada murid baru, bahkan sebentar lagi akan ada pesta akhir semester, dan aku baru menanyakan kau mau ikut atau tidak tadi, dan sekarang kau sudah lupa?"ucapnya sambil tertawa tawa,

aku mengingatnya,benar juga mana ada murid baru , tapi tadi siapa, jadi aku memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi,

"lalu yeoja yang memakai gaun hitam, yang keluar kelas itu siapa?kalian pasti melihatnya kan"aku mengerjapkan mataku, Sehun saling bertatapan heran dengan kyungsoo,

"yeoja? tidak ada yeoja bahkan tidak ada yang keluar kelas tadi" kata kyungsoo.

jantungku mulai berdetak kencang, kalau memang tidak ada, lalu dia itu siapa?, lalu senyum mengerikan itu kembali datang kedalam kepalaku, dan aku mulai berkata lagi

"t-tapi t-tadi aku melihat yeoja bergaun hitam di bangku paling ujung kelas"

"lalu? kau kau mau bilang itu hantu?kurasa itu hanya halusinasimu saja" ucap kyungsoo, sementara sehun hanya menatapku dan kyungsoo bergantian.

"aku tidak berhalusinasi, aku benar benar melihatnya!" ucapku sedikit berteriak, karena aku takut aku langsung memeluk kyungsoo yang ada di sebelahku.

"yaa baiklah, kau melihatnya, sudah tidak usah menagis, lagi pula sekarang kan dia sudah menghilang" ucap kyungsoo sambil memelukku.

Luhan pov end

.

.

.

Disuatu tempat yang gelap,terdengar suara teriakan teriakan mengerikan yang terdengar jauh,dan terdapat asap lekat , seperti tidak ada udara, dan hanya ada asap, tapi nyatanya wanita bergaun hitam itu tetap berjalan santai,dan berhenti tepat di hadapan seorang wanita, wanita di hadapannya yang membelakanginya itu berkata

"kau pasti sudah melihatnya bukan?kurasa kau harus cepat, semua yang ada disini pasti akan memperebutkannya"

"aku tahu" jawab si gaun hitam

"tapi kurasa ia masih bisa berharap" kata wanita itu

"tapi mulai sekarang itu takkan kubiarkan" kata si gaun hitam

"tapi kau takkan tahu jika memang bulan dan bintang mau menyinarinya" wanita itu bilang

lalu si gaun hitam mengeraskan rahangnya dan berkata "kalau begitu aku akan membuat bulan dan bintang takkan mau menyinarinya",

"terserah , tapi sudah kubilang bahwa,.. kau takkan tahu"wanita itu tersenyum dan pergi meninggalka si gaum hitam yang sedang geram

.

.

Di waktu yang sama disuatu tempat yang berbeda , bahkan sangat berbeda, disana terdapat bunga bunga indah , kupu kupu berterbangan, dan sebuah rumah kayu kecil, hingga keluarlah seorang yeoja cantik bergaun putih, ia berlari, terus berlari hingga sampai ke tempat yang dituju,

sehuah kolam alam kecil dengan sebuah bunga teratai besar di tengahnya , airnya begitu jernih, ya suasana disitu benar benar indah.

Yeoja itu terduduk dan tangannya beralih mengambil daun besar disekitarya dan dengan cepat ia membuat daun itu membantuk mangkuk kecil, dan mengambil air dari kolam itu dan meminumnya tidak sabaran, lalu mengeluarkan suara,

"yang benar saja! dasar nenek lampir, ia ingin menghalangi bulanbintang untuk menyinarinya?!takkan kubiarkan, lalu ia berdiri dengan cepat kembali ke rumahnya, ia harus bersiap siap untuk pergi menemui seseorang.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Haha ko ngerasa horror ya haha, terserah kalian sih mau nganggep horror/fantasy

disini juga bukannya aku mau luhan jadi cewe/gimana

aku cuma minjem namanya doang ko,

terserah kalian aja kalau mau nganggep, luhan disitu kalian terserah aja,

bisa bisa in aja ya hehe


	4. Chapter 4

**Lightsaberhun present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **belongs to author**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sekarang ini seorang yeoja cantik tengah berjalan cepat dengan wajah menahan marah, saat sampai ketempat yang ia tuju ia cepat cepat berteriak,

"TAEYEON EONNIE! EONNIE!"Ia berlari sambil matanya mencari keberadaan yeoja bernama taeyeon,

"Yaampun Tiffany mengapa kau berteriak seperti itu?!aku bisa mendengarmu kok" yeoja bernama taeyeon ini menghampiri tiffany

"eonnie kau harus tahu, nenek lampir, ah tidak tidak nenek sihir saja, eh nenek lampir saja, di-dia akan menghalangi luhan!" kata tiffany

"aku sudah tahu itu, sudah terlihat dari dulu,bahwa dia akan melakukan itu,kau kira dia akan membiarkan luhan hidup? satu satunya kesempatan agar dia bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan terdapat pada luhan, intinya , jika luhan tidak bisa menemukan yang bisa membantunya, maka nenek lampir itulah yang akan mengambil kesempatan"kata taeyeon.

"huh dasar nenek lampir,suka curicuri kesempatan,oh iya, tapi sekarang ini ,luhan masih belum mengetahui apa-apa, rasanya aku ingin memberi tahunya semua ini" keluh tiffany

"haha tapi sayangnya bukan kaulah orang yang tepat untuk memberi tahunya " taeyeon melirik tiffany

"benar, kapan sih Ia akan memberi tahu luhan, jika ia memang tidak bisa, biar aku saja" kata tiffany sambil mentilangkan kedua tangannya,kesal.

"waktunya akan datang sebentar lagi,kau tenang saja" kata taeyeon,

"mengapa takdir selalu saja rumit,huh" keluh tiffany

"tenanglah, luhan pasti menemukannya, bulan dan bintang memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk menerangi malam bukan?" ucap taeyeon sambil menyiram bunga yang ada di hadapannya.

"ahh kau benar eonni, kau sangat pintar!" tiffany tertawa sambil mengacungkan 2 jempolnya

"memang" kata taeyeon tersenyum bangga.

.

.

.

Luhan sekarang sedang berada di rumahnya bibi jung,tepatnya dikamarnya yang ada dirumah bibi jung dibawah selimut hello kittynya,menyembunyikan setengah muka sampai ujung kakinya,hanya menyisakan matanya saja, setelah kejadian tadi pagi di kampusnya, ia takkan mau berada sendrian dirumah.

Luhan pov

Hari ini setelah menyelesaikan mata kuliah yang sangat padat aku benar benar lelah, apalagi tadi yeoja bergaun hitam itu menghilang tiba-tiba,sungguh membuatku gila,banyak pertanyaan yang muncul dipikiranku, kemarin saja, ada tangan dingin yang menyentuh leherku, lalu tadi yeoja bergaun hitam,

Jika mereka memang benar muncul dihadapanku,tapi untuk apa? jika mereka hanya mau menakutiku,mereka sudah berhasil, lalu apa?memangnya menakuti orang membuat mereka bahagia begitu? jika mereka mau menakuti orang,takuti saja orang lain,kenapa harus aku, mendengar halhal berbau mistis saja, seharian aku tidak bisa tenang,ahh sudahlah, itu takkan kupikirkan lagi, bisabisa nanti pagi lingkaran hitam muncul dimataku.

aku terus mencoba tertidur,walaupun kejadian mengerikan belakangan ini terus muncul dibenakku,tapi tibatiba

Gelap, dan bau, kosong , hanya asap lekat, rasanya berjalan kemanapun kau takkan menemukan apa itu cahaya, Aku yakin ini mimpi, dan itu artinya,akusudah tertidur.

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku, dan terus berkata "halo?" berharap seseorang dapat mendengarku, aku terus seperti itu hingga aku mendapatkan bayangan seseorang di depanku, aku tersenyum ia menghampiriku, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya ,disini terlalu gelap. Aku terus tersenyum hingga mengalihkan pandanganku karena seseorang memanggilku,lirih.

"luhan..." Aku mencarinya,seseorang yang memanggilku, tapi tidak kutemukan, jadi kuputuskan menoleh lagi pada seseorang di depanku tadi, saat kulihat, ia sudah di depanku, berada kira-kira 3meter dihapanku, seorang lelaki,ya cukup tampan,tapi lebih tampan sehun, aku berpikir bahwa, jika setiap hari aku bermimpi seperti ini, maksudku, bermimpi bertemu pria pria tampan, yaampun aku tidak boleh terlihat jones dihadapannya, jadi aku tersenyum,dan lelaki itu malah tertawa dan berkata,

"tampan ya? tentu saja , tapi aku sudah ada yang punya" Aku melongo, beruntung sekali pasti siapapun dia ,tapi tunggu, ia baru membaca pikiranku?! bagaimana bisa?!

"tentu saja bisa, aku ini serba bisa" ia menyunggingkan senyumnya, tapi tiba-tiba suara lirih itu memanggilku lagi,

"luhan...", lelaki yang ada di hadapanku ini seperti menahan amarahnya, jadi aku mencoba mengalihkan pandanganku dan mencari siapa yang memanggilku,ketika kulihat kebelakang,seorang wanita bersenyum mengerikan tadi pagi ada di belakangku, apa dia yang memanggilku?,lalu tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lenganku, dan berlari, maksudku, berlari menarikku,dia si laki-laki tampan tadi dia yang menarikku,berkata,

"kau terlalu banyak berfikir luhan, kau seharusnya lari!"aku berfikir mengapa aku harus lari, karena aku takut aku harus berlari? , tapi lelaki itu melanjutkan

"terakhir kali kau takut kau langsung berlari ke rumah namja itu bukan, siapa namanya, seun? ah sehun, iya benar sehun" mengapa ia mengetahui sehun, orang ini benar benar ajaib.

"sambil berlari saja kau masih bisa berpikir aku ajaib xi luhan,kau ini sedang dalam bahaya tahu!" aku? bahaya? bahaya apa?. Aku sudah terlalu lelah jika harus bicara sambil berlari, toh lagipula ia juga bisa membaca pikirankukan. Tapi ia tidak membalas pikiranku lagi,kami terus berlari hingga aku tersadar bahwa ada cahaya terang dari seluruh kegelapan ini,Akhirnyaaa

kami sampai , bisa kulihat, ini sangat indah, air terjun menjulang tinggi,pohon pohon rindang, bungan bertebaran,sungguh indah, dan kutolehkan pandanganku ketempat tadi ke tempat 'gelap' itu, itu aku hanya seperti melewati pintu kaca besar, wow benar benar gelap,beruntung sekali rasanya sudah keluar dari sana,aku terus melihat keindahan di sekitarku ini, hingga namja tampan itu berkata,

"Ia sudah menunggumu"

"siapa?" tanyaku, tentu saja aku bingung, ternyata di mimpi juga ada yang mau bertemu denganku hihii

"Ia terpaksa bertemu denganmu, kau tahu" senyumku langsung hilang, tapi ternyata ia bilang "hanya bercanda luhan, sesungguhnya ia ingin membantumu,dan luhan, ini bukan mimpi"

"membantuku?untuk?" tanyaku,

"tidak ada sesi pertanyaan lagi xi luhan,sekarang masuk"aku mendengus kesal dan berjalan menghentakkan kakiku, masuk ketempat yang namja tadi sebutkan, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya,bisa kudengar suara tawa terkikik di belakangku, itu pasti namja tadi, dia ternyata menyebalkan,tampan menyebalkan,terlihat percuma,aku lebih suka tampan cuek,sehunku, mengapa ia tidak mampir ke mimpiku ini, tibatiba namja dibelakangku bilang,

"cuek ya? ahaha cuek juga berarti menyebalkan xi luhan, kau ini aneh menyukai orang cuek,bagaimana bisa ia peka nanti?dan ia mampir ke mimpimu? tapi sekarang kau tidak bisa tidur, jadi bermimpinya nanti saja,ayo cepat haha luhan luhan" aku bingung jadi aku bertanya,

"bermimpinya nanti saja? haha lalu ini apa kalau bukan mimpi?" Ia tidak menjawabku lagi. Kami sampai pada pintu besar seperti benteng terlalu tinggi, aku sampai tidak bisa melihat apa isinya, wow saat terbuka, itu sebuah kastil putih, orang-orang berpakaian kerajaan eropa melalu lalang dihadapanku,pink,merah,kuning,ungu muda, baju-baju mereka benar benar baju impian, aku saja datang kemari di suguhi dengan senyuman tiap orang yang berlalu di depanku, merasa seperti putri.

"luhan, ia ada di taman belakang, kau hampiri saja dia" kata namja tampan ini, "eh kau mau kemana?" tanyaku karena sepertinya ia beranjak pergi,

"menemui seseorang,aku akan memberi tahunya bahwa kau datang" dia memang aneh, jadi kuputuskan membiarkannya, lagipula jika aku mau bangun dari mimpi aku kan tak memerlukannya,tapi ia berkata

"sudah kubilang, ini bukan mimpi, bermimpinya nanti saja" ia tertawa dan melenggang pergi,tapi sebelum dia pergi aku ingin bertanya,

"hey, siapa namamu" kubilang, sedikit keras karena ia sudah berada sedikit jauh dariku, ia bilang " Chanyeol! Park Chanyeol!" ia berteriak lalu pergi, jadi itu namanya,aku langsung menuruti kata chanyeol , ketaman belakang.

Aku melihat seorang yeoja berambut cokelat tua panjang membelakangiku, berbaju putih, wangi dan, saat ia berbalik menghadapku, ia benar-benar cantik.

"halo xi luhan" ia lembut menyapaku

"h-halo" aku mengembangkan bibirku memperlihatkan gigiku,merasa itu sudah senyum terbaikku.

"kau pastidibuat pusing olehnya bukan?dia memang begitu, tapi sesungguhnya, disanalah letak kelebihannya, oh iya namaku aerin" katanya

"hehe,senang mengenalmu aerin, tapi , tidak! dia itu benar benar menyebalkan, tapi dia cukup baik, dia membantuku keluar dari-" aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya karena aku tidak tahu tadi itu aku berada dimana,tapi yeoja itu meneruskan ucapanku

"kegelapan" ia tersenyum lirih,lalu melanjutkan,"luhan kau tahu, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan ingin padamu, kau terlalu awal untuk mengetahuinya,tapi keadaan nya tidak bisa tertolong lagi, kegelapan benar-benar sudah mengejarmu"aerin berkata begitu,aneh.

"aku tidak mengerti aerin" kataku

"baiklah biar kujelaskan dari awal,yang sebenarnya,tapi berjanjilah, pertama ini bukan mimpi luhan,mungkin saat ini kau berpikir kau sedang bermimpi tapi ini bukan mimpi kami bisa saja membawamu saat kau sedang bersama temanmu atau kapan saja, tapi kami sadar bahwa kami tidak bisa melakukannya ketika banyak orang, orang-orang akan mengira kau diculik nanti, kedua kau tidak boleh marah,protes atau bahkan membenci... dirimu sendiri, orangtuamu, ataupun takdir, itu sudah ketentuan hidup seseorang bukan? jika nanti kau marahpun,kau tidak bisa mengubahnya,benar?,jadi lebih baik kau menerima jalan keluarnya, ketiga,... kau harus percaya luhan.

mengerti?, aku tidak akan cerita jika kau tidak mau berjanji semua itu" ku dengarkan dia dari awal, aku penasaran, kegelapan mengejarku?dan ini bukan mimpi? jadi kuputuskan,

"baiklah baiklah aku berjanji padamu aerin" tapi aerin menggeleng

"kau bukan berjanji padaku luhan, tapi pada dirimu sendiri" diriku sendiri? tidak boleh mengira ini mimpi, tidak boleh marah,protes,benci,dan harus percaya,mungkin... itu mudah

"ya baiklah aku berjanji"

"bagus, jadi sebenarnya luhan, ibumu itu menikah dengan seorang hantu, aku tidak tahu pasti caranya, tapi yang jelas,konsekuensinya sangat berbahaya, tentu saja itu dilarang,saat menikah, guad sang pemimpin hantu,mungkin kalau tidak salah, ia melarang ayahmu dan memperingatkan untuk tidak melakukannya, tapi orangtuamu bersihkeras tidak mendengarnya, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk bersama,sampai suatu hari ibumu hamil, dan kelahiranmu sampai ditelinga sang guad, ia benar benar tidak terima, ia berkata pada ayahmu bahwa,kau 'luhan' memang bisa menjadi manusia jika ayahmu merelakan hidupnya untukmu tapi hanya sementara kau bisa menjadi manusia dan entah sampai kapan waktunya ,ayahmu tak perduli jadi ia merelakan hidupnya untukmu,walaupun ia tau hidup mu 'luhan' takkan lama jika kau berada diantara dua dunia,dan kurasa waktunya sudah dekat, jika para hantu tahu maka mereka akan mengejarmu, memperebutkan tubuhmu jika kau lengah,dan waktu yang akan datang itu hanya bisa diketahui oleh mereka yang menginginkan tubuhmu,

maksudku mereka yang menginginkan tubuhmu akan tahu kapan waktu lengahmu datang,dan menurutku waktu lengahmu itu datang ketika kau berpikiran seseorang yang kau percaya tidak mempercayaimu/membencimu ,dan karena semakin hari, kemampuan mempertahankan dirimu akan semakin berkurang bisa dibuktikan dengan belakangan ini kau terus terusan melihat sesuatu berbau mistis bukan,

mereka sudah mengejarmu luhan, tapi kau tenang saja , kau memiliki jalan keluar",

Aku yang sudah berlinang airmata karena mendengar ia bercerita tentang ayahku yang merelakan hidupnya ,aku selama ini mengira ia meninggalkan ibu dan aku,

"apa itu?" kataku ,jari telunjuknya menyentuh kalung pemberian ibuku, dan berkata "ini bukan kalung biasa luhan, ibumu mengibaratkan, suatu hari jika kau memang sudah lengah, kau berarti sedang berada dalam kegelapan, jadi ia memberikan kalung itu untukmu, jika kau menemukan orang yang bisa membantumu, kalung itu akan bersinar,dan orang yang bisa membantumu, adalah orang yang percaya dan mencintaimu apa adanya, dan kau harus mencarinya"

"lalu jika aku tidak menemukannya?"tanyaku

"maka kau tidak seharusnya membiarkan itu terjadi,memangnya kau ingin perjuangan orang tuamu sia-sia?" aku menggeleng keras, tentu saja aku tidak mau.

aku terdiam dan memikirkan apa yang barusan dikatakannya, semuanya itu tidak masuk akal, tapi aku sudah berjanji akan percaya, dan terlebih lagi, aku mana mungkin tidak bisa percaya pada ayahku, jika suatu hari aku bisa bertemu dengannya, aku akan mengucapkan bahwa aku menyayanginya.

kami terus dia dengan pikiran masing masing hingga suara teriakan mengagetkanku dan aerin "LUHAN" yeoja cantik lagi, datang menghampiriku

"Luhan aku inigin sekali bertemu denganmu luhan!" ia memelukku ,dan melanjutkan "namaku tiffany luhan, taeyeon eonnie tadinya ingin ikut, tapi ia memlikili beberapa urusann penting di kebunnya, oh iya tadi Chanyeol bilang ia tidak bisa kemari lagi, ia perlu berkeliling istana untuk berjaga-jaga"

akupun menjawab "tiffany kalau begitu sampaikan saja salamku pada taeyeon eonnie , dan chanyeol, bilang saja terima kasih untuk tadi"

tiffany menganggukkan kepalanya dan setelahnya berkata "ah aku sungguh ingin lebih lama bersamamu luhan"

"tapi sepertinya kau sudah harus kembali luhan" aku hanya tersenyum, dan ia bilang

"sekarang pejamkanlah matamu luhan, dan berpikirlah sekarang kau mau pulang kerumahmu,tapi jangan sekalikali berpikir ini mimpi ya luhan, ini nyata,mengerti!"

aku menganggukan kepalaku dan memejamkan mataku, aku melakukan tepat seperti yang ia minta, tapi mengapa tidak ada balasan,suara pun tidak ada, saat aku membuka mataku, ternyata, aku sudah berdiri di depan rumah bibi jung, dan itu artinya , ini memang nyata, aku?anak seorang hantu?aku?

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Sorry kalo ada typo hehe

yang nanya baca aja ya ceritanya, nanti kejawabko satu satu 'semoga' hehe

maaf juga kalo kalian ga ngerti,

pokonya yaa gitu hehe

nanti hunhan momentnya ya, chap ini kaya ngejelasin doang, tapi maaf kl ga ngerti, tanya aja

RnR


	5. Chapter 5

**Lightsaberhun present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **belongs to author**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 5

Setelah kepulangan luhan tadi pagi , pagi?ya karena saat ia sampai, itu sudah pagi. Beruntung sekarang hari libur, jadi ia bisa mengantikan tidur yang tadi malam, sepertinya ia benar benar lelah, sudah terlihat jelas sekarang ia tidur sangat pulas hingga mulutnya terbuka,selimut hello kittynya sudah terbuang dilantai, gulingnyapun sudah ada di atas kepalanya, Bibi jung yang tadi melihatnya niatnya ingin membangunkan luhan, tapi ia tidak tega, mengingat luhan ini sibuk dengan kuliah akhir semester, pasti luhan sangat lelah itulah yang ada dipikiran bibi jung

Dan berbeda lagi dengan namja rumah sebelah yang bernama sehun, ia terlihat sudah rapih,tapi sepertinya ia tidak berniat pergi kemana-mana,bisa dibuktikan sekarang ini ia sedang duduk santai di ayunan yang terletak dibelakang rumahnya,kepalanya memandang kelangit,ia sedang berpikir tentang sahabatnya,luhan,

Sehun pov

aku sedang berpikir, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada luhan belakangan ini, kemarin malam ia berlari ketakutan seperti dikejar hantu,lalu pagi tadi ia berkata melihat seorang yeoja bergaun hitam yang menghilang, luhan mengira yeoja yang dilihatnya itu adalah anak baru dan mengira ia keluar dari kelas, tapi aku sama sekali tidak melihat yeoja keluar dari kelas,lagipula, mana ada siswa yang diterima pada saat akhir semester,bukankah biasanya siswa diterima ketika semester akan dimulai? aku rasa ada yang tidak beres pada luhan, aku harus bertanya padanya.

sehun pov end

Sehun segera berlari kerumah luhan, ia mengetok pintu rumah luhan,

tok!tok!tok! . Merasa tidak ada jawaban, sehun langsung tahu bahwa orang yang sedang dicarinya itu sedang tidak ada dirumahnya, karena biasanya, jika sehun datang walaupun luhan masih tertidur, luhan akan langsung bangun dan berteriak girang ketika sehun datang,tapi sekarang tidak, dan sehun tahu luhan pasti ada dirumah bibi jung.

Ia beralih pada rumah disebelahnya lagi,dan mengetok

tok!tok! bibi jung pergi membukakan pintu dan menemukan sehun "ah sehun, ada apa na?" tanyanya ramah, sehun juga sudah dianggapnya sebagai anaknya sendiri,sama seperti luhan,

"apa luhan ada disini bi?" tanya sehun ramah juga

"luhan sedang beristirahat, ia kelihatan sangat lelah, ia ada dikamar biasa,jika kau mau menghampirinya" jawab bibi jung.

"oke" sehun memberi bibi jung wink lalu segera berlari,kekamar yang ia tuju,Ia tertawa sangat keras ketika melihat kamar luhan yang seperti kapal pecah itu,ditambah lagi luhan tertidur yang mukanya sangat lucu, tapi segera sehun menutup mulutnya, ia takut membangunkan luhan,

ia mendekati luhan,membawa tangannya ke kening luhan dan berkata, "apa kau sakit lu?mengapa kau aneh belakangan ini?tapi itu tidak masalah" ia kemudian terkekeh lagi karena luhan yang mengeliat lucu dalam tidurnya, lalu perlahan mata rusa itu mengerjapkan matanya,dan mata itu membuka,si pemilik mata berkata

"sehun?sedang apa?merindukanku yaa" ia menatap sehun sambil tersenyum kecil, ia kan baru bangun tidur,

"tidak,jangan geer" kata sehun dingin,lalu luhan melanjutkan, "masa?lalu untuk apa kau kesini,untuk apa lagi kalu bukan ingin melihatku karkau merindukanku kan?"

sehun diam sebentar lalu membalas "t-tidak, aku bahkan m-melihatmu setiap hari, aku kesini untuk menanyakan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu belakangan ini,apa kau melihat hantu lu?bagaimana mereka aslinya?" kata sehun gugup diawal,sehunpun tidak tahu kenapa.

"itu berarti kau mengkhawatirkanku"ucap luhan membawa sambil membawa badannya ke kepala ranjang untuk bersandar luhan merasa dirinya sangat lemas sekarang iapun tidak tahu kenapa,"tentu saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu lu, kau ini sahabatku,jika aku gagal dalam menjagamu, aku pasti akan sangat menyesal,jadi?kau akan memberi tahumu apa yang terjadi?"kata sehun memohon

Tapi luhan diam saja memperhatikan sehun,luhan berpikir,bisakah sehun membantunya?membantu luhan berarti mencintai luhan,mempercai luhan,luhan tahu sehun sudah melakukan itu, tapi, luhan perlu arti yang sebenarnya dari cinta, yaitu 'dengan melihat luhan sebagai perempuan' Luhanpun memutuskan akan memberitahu sehun apa yang selama ini menggangunya, "sehun...a-apa kau mencintaiku?" sehun malah tertawa

"tentu saja,aku mencintaimu...juga kyungsoo" luhan merasa menjadi orang terbodoh didunia,tapi ia harus berusaha bukan?

"sehun...maksudku, mencintaiku seperti, melihatku sebagai seorang perempuan" sehun terdiam, ia menatap luhan lekat-lekat,seakan mencoba membaca pikiran gadis didepannya ini,

"lu-luhan a-apa yang- " belum sempat terselesaikan luhan sudah berkata, "kau pasti hanya bisa melihat kyungsoo seperti itu bukan, kau bilang kau mencintaiku dan kyungsoo, tapi ketika kau bersamaku kau bisa melupakanku demi kyungsoo, kalau begitu aku berarti berbeda dengannya sehun! apa bedanya mencintaiku dengan mencintainya?!" luhan mengeluarkan airmatanya,sehun? ia kehilangan kata-katanya, yang dipikirannya adalah 'jadi selama ini aku begitu ,menyakiti luhan?'

luhan, luhan menangis disetiap kata yang tadi ia ucapkan untuk sehun, luhan berpikir dirinya sangat egois, ia tidak bisa mengubah perasaan orang lain, jadi ia cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum pada sehun "maafkan aku sehun, kau bisa melupakan apa yang kukatakan hari ini,kumohon tinggalakan aku sendiri"

sehun yang tidak bisa membalas perkataan bahkan satu kata saja ia tidak bisa,jadi ia memutuskan keluar dari kamar itu, membiarkan luhan sendiri, ketika ia menutup pintu kamar, suara isakan luhan terdengar di telinganya, hatinya ditutupi rasa bersalah, tapi entah mengapa sehun ia merasa sakit hati, hatinya merasa ada yang salah dengannya, tapi sehun pikir itu hanya perasaan bersalahnya kepada luhan, ia kembali mengingat peristiwa-peristiwa yang mungkin ia lakukan saat bersama kyungsoo yang mungkin bisa menyakiti hati luhan, yang ia ingat hanya, luhan yang selalu tersenyum ketika melihat sehun bersama kyungsoo, sehun yakin dirinya benar-benar menyakiti si rusa. Ia lalu berlalu pulang kerumahnya lagi.

Luhan pov

Aku menyuruhnya pergi sesungguhnya aku berharap ia memelukku dipelukan hangatnya menenangkanku seolah akulah satu-satunya orang yang berharga untuknya,tapi itu takkan mungkin, tadinya malah aku berpikir sehunlah orang yang tepat yang akan membantuku nanti,dan aku juga tidak berharap aku dibantu orang selain sehun,aku ini bodoh mengapa hanya menginginkan sehun, aku iri dengan kyungsoo, bagaimana caranya agar aku dapat dilihat sehun sama seperti kyungsoo dilihat sehun,tapi aku tak marah padanya, itu bukan salah sehun ataupun kyungsoo, kita tidak bisa memilih sama siapa kita akan jatuh cinta.

Aku terus menangis hingga kepalaku terasa begitu pusing, ini adalah sakit kepala ter sakit sepanjang hidupku, aku berusaha memanggil bibi jung, tapi kurasa itu terlambat, yang sekarang kurasakan hanya gelap.

Luhan pov end

Bibi jung pov

Kulihat sehun keluar rumah dengan lesu, anak muda memang benar-benar,pantas saja banyak yang menjomblo, perasaan sendiri saja tidak mau mengakui, aku benar-benar heran.

Taklama setelah sehun keluar dengan lesu, kulihat Luhan yang keluar dari kamarnya, jadi kuhampiri dia,"Luhan kau baik-baik saja?" tatapannya bukan tatapan luhanku yang biasanya,dia menatapku dengan sinis, aku mengankat tangan kananku untuk menyentuh kenihnya dan bertanya

"apa kau baik-baik saja lu?" tapi ia,luhan, menepis tanganku dengan kasar, dan berlalu melewatiku tanpa sepatah katapun,

aku pikir ia pasti bertengkar dengan sehun jadi ia menjadi seperti itu, tapi biasanya jika ia marah, aku tidak akan dibawabawa kedalam masalahnya, dia pasti akan tetap memperlakukanku dengan baik, aku segera melepas pikiranku dan melihat kemana arah luhan pergi, ia pergi kerumah sehun sepertinya.

bibi jung pov end

Sehun pov

Setelah aku pulang dari rumah luhan, aku langsung pulang kerumahku, memikirkan apa yang baru saja luhan katakan padaku,aku taklama tenggelam pada pikiranku, aku memutuskan untuk kedapur, aku ingin mengambil soda di kulkas, aku pun mengambil sodanya,kulihat rumahku ini sepi sekali, saat kututp kulkasnya, benar saja ada memo kecil dan itu pasti dari eomma, disitu tertulis 'sehunnie eomma akan bertemu teman lama,kau bermain sajalah denga luhan hemm' yaampun bermain? memangnya aku ini masih anak-anak.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lalu mendongkakkan kepalaku kearah pintu karna mendengar pintu terbuka, aku melihat luhan disana,ia mendekatiku dengan langkah cepat dan tatapan tajam ,saat ia ada di hadapanku aku ingin tanya apa yang dia butuhkan disini "lu- " tapi belum sempat aku bertanya, ia malah... menciumku, aku membelakkan mataku, tapi aku langsung menutup mataku,mencoba mengerti apa yang dirasakannya,

lalu saat ia melepaskanku ia malah mengucapkan "bodoh,kau sangat bodoh,kyungsoo itu tidak ada apa-apanya,tapi kau malah memilihnya" itu katanya , ia tersenyum jahat lalu berlalu meninggalkanku,aku tidak percaya luhanku berkata seperti itu, ia selalu menyayangi kyungsoo, aku berharap,ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada kyungsoo,perasaanku ini sangat tidak enak.

sehun pov end

Luhan pov

aku mengerjapkan mataku yangakhirnya sekarang aku bisa melihat dengan jelas, aku tidak tahu mengapa tadi aku pusing sekali, lalu gelap kurasa aku tertidur tadi, tapi saat aku bangun aku malah berada di rumah asliku, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? apa aku tidur sambil berjalan?lalu mengapa bibi jung tidak menahanku? aku akan menanyakannya

aku berlari kearah rumah bibi jung, aku melenggang masuk begitu saja, dan menemukannya sedang menonton tv, aku menyapa"bibiii" sambil memeluknya

"aigoo, apa sekarang kau akan meminta maaf padaku?" aku bingung "meminta maaf? untuk?"

"YA! Xi luhan! kau berpura-pura lupa begitu?!" aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang bibi angkatku ini bicarakan "tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu bi"

"yaampun sehun melakukan apa padamu huh?kau jadi lupa ingatan? kau tahu tadi saat kau keluar kamar matamu benar-benar mengerikan,saat aku bertanya apa yang terjadi kau malah menepis kasar tanganku, lalu kulihat kau berjalan ke rumah sehun" senyumku perlahan hilang, keluar kamar, bahkan berdiri dari kasur saja tidak, lalu kerumah sehun? aku harus bertanya pada sehun apa yang kulakukan padanya,

"a-ah b-begitu ya bi, aku minta maaf kalau begitu bi hehe, tadi kepalaku pusing sekali" , "yaya baiklah tapi kau baik baik saja kan lu?" raut wajahnya khawatir

"aku sekarang sudah tidak apa apa kok,aku ingin kerumah sehun dulu ya bi" aku tersenyum kepadanya,ia membalas,

"tentu saja aku takkan menghalagi remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta untuk saling bertemu" aku merasa wajahku memanas,

"a-apa sih bi, a-aku tidak jatuh cinta, dan aku sudah dewasa!" kataku mempoutkaan bibirku

"bagiku kau masih anak-anak xiaolu, sekarang pergilah, kekasihmu pasti merindukanmu" wajah jahilnya muncul

"dia bukan kekasihku!" lalu aku melenggang pergi, mendengar bibi jung menertawakanku, kekasih? menyukaiku saja tidak bagaimana akan menjadi kekasih,aku kembali ke pikiranku yang sebelumnya, sebenarnya tadi aku hanya berbohong pada bibi jung,lebih tepatnya berbohong bahwa aku melakukan hal yang tadi,

bahkan tadi aku tidak merasakan apapun selain gelap,kukira aku tertidur, tapi kurasa sekarang aku tahu mengapa aku bisa seperti itu,

pasti itu karena aku tidak percaya pada seseorang yang akan membantuku,tapi memangnya sehun akan membantuku?aku ingat kata aerin aku akan lengah ketika aku tidak bisa percaya pada seseorang yang akan membantuku,dan pasti salah satu hantu memasukiku, lalu apa yang ia lakukan pada sehun, aku benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada sehun

aku sampai di rumah sehun,saat kulihat sehun, ia juga sedang menonton tv, saat aku hampiri dia dan duduk di sebelahnya, ia tidak menghiraukanku,ia sedang melamun, jadi aku menepuk bahunya,sedikit berteriak "sehun!" sehun malah menatapku aneh dia sedikit bergeser dan berkata"lu-luhan?kaukah itu?"

sudah kubilang bukan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya, "iya sehun ini aku luhan, maafkan aku jika tadi aku membuat kesalahan,maafkan aku sehun" aku menundukan kepalaku , "memangnya tadi aku kenapa ya hun" aku kembali meneruskan, aku menatapnya bingung, ia malah balik menatapku heran,

"apa?" katanya ,lalu meneruskan "kau lupa?" wajahnya seperti menahan amarah , aku mengangguk, bagaimanapun juga aku harus tahu apa yang aku lakukan padanya

"kau tahu lu, aku sudah mengambilnya,dan kau... lupa?begitu saja?!" tanyanya lagi,aku mengangguk ragu,ia menghela nafas dan berkata hal yang gila,

"kau... xiluhan, mengambil firstkiss ku!" gila, hantu yang mengambilnya bukan aku, dasar hantu gila,

"b-benarkah?aku?melakukannya?ah tepatnya bukan aku sehun"aku berkata sambil menundukan wajahku yang sedang memanas ini, berani beraninya hantu itu menggunakan tubuhku hanya untuk melakukan itu,licik sekali,tapi sekaligus pintar

"kau jelas-jelas melakukannya, malah bilang bukan kau"kata sehun melototiku,aku ingin tertawa rasanya melihatnya seperti itu ,jadi aku hanya tertawa

"kau malah tertawa xi luhan?"kata sehun , lalu selanjutnya ia menggelitikiku terus terusan "haha... se-sehun hentikan...haha..ha sehunnnhaha"aku terus menggeliat tidak mau diam sampai akupun balik menggelitiki sehun "rasakan itu haha tuan oh" kami saling mengelitiki dan mengeliat hingga kami terjatuh, dengan posisi aku berada di bawah sehun , setelah rasa sakit bekas jatuh menghilang aku membuka mataku, ia, sehun sedang menatapku , lalu berkata "kau bahkan berkata bahwa kyungsoo..." aku membelalakan mataku ,aku? aku bilang apa tentang kyungso?! yaampun hantu sialan, "a-aku bilang apa sehun?" sehun diatambah mendekatkan kepalanya padaku, kau tau itu hanya beda kira kira 3cm hidungnya saja sudah menempel di hidungku, jantungku terus berdegup begini,

"kau berkata bahwa... kau lebih baik darinya" aku merasakan sakit dihatiku, pasti sehun akan menyalahkanku , ia pasti akan membenciku,menjauhiku, pemikiran buruk teus kupikirkan, tapi tanpa kuduga, sehun ia malah tertawa, nafasnya semakin berhembus di wajahku,sehun kau sudah membuatku gila,

"benarkah kau lebih baik darinya lu?" aku benar-benar takut akan kehilangannya sekarang, aku mencoba membalasnya semampuku,

"se-sehun a-aku tidak tahu ka- kalau-" belum selesai aku berkata ,sehun malah tambah membuatku gila, ia menciumku, aku awalnya membelalakan mataku hebat, tapi kuputuskan untuk menutupnya saja, aku benar benar gugup, karena ia mulai melumatku dengan lembut, aku hanya mengikutinya saja

Luhan pov end

Sehun pov

aku tidak percaya, aku menciumnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang sekarang ini sedang aku lakukan, entahlah tapi, kurasa aku tidakbisa menolaknya.

aku terus saja melumat bibir luhan itu, rasanya manis,hinga kudengar suara "enghh" kurasa ia kehabisan oksigen jadi perlahan akupun melepasnya, aku menatapnya,kulihat mukanya memerah sangat lucu, aku tidak tau apa yang kubicarakan saat ini tapi aku berkata "luhan... kau sangat manis"aku pasti sudah gila

bisa kulihat mukanya tambah memerah, aku tertawa itu sangat lucu,aku mengangkat badanku,dan melihat ada yang aneh, itu kalungnya luhan,entahlah tapi itu kalung yang luhan pakai sejak kecil, aku ingat itu luhan pernah berkata itu dari ibunya,kalung itu bercahaya, mungkin itu pantulan cahaya lampu. Aku mengembalikan penglihatanku kearah luhan dan tersenyum lalu berkata "ayo jalan-jalan" aku melihat raut wajahnya terkejut tapi aku segera menarik lengannya lembut "ayooo, kau harus refreshing xi luhan ku cantik" yaampun mulutku ini mengapa selalu berkata sebelum berpikir,kali ini aku benar-benar malu,tapi aku cepat menyembunyikannya,karna kuyakin luhan akan menertawakanku nanti jika melihatku malu.

.

.

di suatu tempat yang gelap yeoja berwajah dingin berkata "sudah kukatakan padamu bukan, sekeras apapun kau berusaha ,jieun, kau takkan tahu kapan bulan bintang akan menyinari malam,kau tidak bisa menghentikannya, kau tadi kan yang mencium sehun?lalu mengatakan kyungsoo tidak ada apa-apanya"

yeoja bernama jieun itu diam ia sedang kesal "diamlah sulli,aku akan tetap mempengaruhi sehun agar tidak mau menolongnya,akan kubuat sehun membencinya, dan aku yakin rencanaku yang satu ini akan berhasil" lanjut jieun dari kediamannya

"tapi tadi terakhir kali kau mencoba untuk membuat sehun membencinya,kau malah mempererat kasih sayang mereka" kata sulli

"tapi xi luhan akan terus tidak percaya padanya, karna ia berpikir sehun menyukai kyungsoo, dan karna itu aku akan memanfaatkannya" kata jieun

"kau tahu sekarang ini apa yang coba kau kalahkan?sebuah cinta sejati, kau takkan pernah menang, lagipula untuk apa kau tubuh xi luhan? kau seharusnya tau bahwa hidup didunia manusia itu tidak ada kelebihannya kau tau pasti bahkan keabadianpun kau takkan mendapatkannya dari xi luhan"

jieun diam ia membenarkan apa yang dibicarakan sulli, tapi tekatnya sudah kuat, ia memang bukan menginginkan keabadian,ia hanya ingin memiliki jiwa, raga,dan merasakan apa itu hidup, lalu yeoja bernama suli itu melanjutkan "aku tahu kau juga ingin bahagia, tapi caranya bukan dengan menghilangkan kebahagiaan orang lain, keserakahanmu bisa saja merugikanmu nanti"

"aku takkan peduli" kata jieun ketus dan berlalu dari sana

"tapi mereka memang sudah tidakdirkan untuk bersama, kau hanya tidak tahu,bahwa bulan dan bintang memang ditakdirkan untuk menerangi malam" ucap sulli ketika jieun berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hai , yaampun aku gapercaya aku nulis kaya beginiii-_- yaampun jangan pada minta lebih ya hehe,lol

ohiya bulan bintang itu ibaratnya kaya seseorang yang mau nolongin luhan gitu, anggep aja luhan teh kaya kegelapan gitu,dia itu butuh ditolong gitulah

cewe yang kemaren di kelas luhan itu jieun, dan yang masukin tubuh luhan juga jieunm jadi jieun tuh kaya yang paling nginginin tubuh luhan gitu,dia kan mahluk astral,jadi pgn idup dia,tapi gabisa yey gabisa, gaboleh:p

masa kata temen aku ini kaya master sun? engga ngikutin ko engga kan? haha

trs mereka juga pengen akhirnya sehun mati, 'kalau sehun mati lulu sama siapa' - luhan

udah ah aku masih merasa bersalah nih nulis adegan begituan, tp jujur fanfic kl gaada yg gt asa garame, jd kan biar rame,yaallah ampunilah dosaku.

sorry for typo

see in next chapter ,jangan lupa review yaak:*


	6. Chapter 6

**Lightsaberhun present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **belongs to author**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN**

 **GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sorry for typo**

 _Chapter 6_

Sehun dan luhan yang kini sedang berada di taman bermain dekat tempat tinggal mereka, mereka hanya duduk di ayunan, luhan sebelah kiri dan sehun sebelah kanan. Hanya hening yang menyertai, Sehun sedang memikirkan apa yang tadi di rumah ia lakukan, ia berpikir mengapa ia seakan tidak menolaknya tidak menyesal telah mencium sahabatnya sendiri, ia malah merasa senang dan lega, entah mengapa seperti memang hatinyalah yang memintanya.

Sementara luhan, ia saat ini sangat gugup, ia terus saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri,mengapa tadi ia bisa lengah dan mengapa hantu itu harus mencium sehun?luhan sangat kesal dengan hal yang satu itu. Ia berpikir,masa hantu itu menyukai sehun juga?kalau benar berarti tidak di dunia nyata ataupun ya luhan tidak tahu pasti bilang saja di dunia lain, saingannya ternyata banyak juga, tapi ia tidak akan takut akan hantu jika hantu itu memang menyukai sehun, lagipula hantu kan tetap hantu.

Hening terus hingga sehun membawa pandangannya kepada luhan, luhan yang memainkan tanggannya di ujung rok selututnya, sehun yakin pasti luhan sangat gugup,jadi ia mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya dengan pertanyaan yang dari tadi ada di dalam otaknya dan terus menggangunya,

"lu" panggil sehun,luhan mengangkat kepalanya,melihat sehun dan membalas "ya?"

"kau bilang kau menyukaiku bukan?" tanya sehun, luhan tidak tahu ia harus membalas apa, tapi ia tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi jadi ia hanya menggangukan kepalanya,lalu kembali menundukan kepalanya

"lalu mengapa kau tidak marah pada kyungsoo atau membencinya,kau tahu, mungkin wanita lain,yang biasa kulihat di drama,mereka akan marah benci atau melakukan hal-hal gila yang sebenarnya malah membuat para lelaki jadi tidak menyukainya,mengapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

luhan, ia menjawab "mengapa aku harus marah padanya bahkan menyalahkan perasaanmu saja aku tidak berhak,menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena aku menyukaimu,itu juga aku tidak berhak, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun tentang perasaanku ataupun perasaan orang yang kusukai, jadi aku harus marah pada siapa?" luhan diam sebentar lalu kembali melanjutkan

"lapipula untuk apa membencinya? ia kan sahabatku,aku tidak ingin mengorbankan sahabatku hanya karena perasaanku, dan jangan berpikir aku akan seperti wanita di drama yang suka kau tonton tuan oh, itu terlalu... berlebihan, lagipula, jika kau memang menyukainya dan bahagia bersamanya maka aku juga akan bahagia kok"kata luhan sambil memandang sehun sambil tersenyum ,sehun yang juga sedang menatapnya entah mengapa merasa hatinya benar-benar sakit,seakan ada yang salah.

"sehun kau pasti kemari untuk menyalahkanku karena tadi aku berkata kyungsoo tidak ada apa-apanya bukan? tapi aku tidak bermaksud untuk berkata seperti-"belum selesai luhan menyelesaikan sehun sudah memotongnya dengan menjawab

"tidak! luhan mengapa kau selalu merasa seakan aku terus-terusan membela,memilih,dan lebih menyukai kyungsoo dari pada kau?itu tidak benar luhan,jika aku jadi kaupun mungkin aku akan melakukan yang hal sama, mungkin aku akan merebut orang yang aku sukai ,aku akan tunjukan bahwa memang aku lebih baik,dan seharusnya kau juga seperti itu" kata sehun sedikit berteriak pada kata 'tidak' . (cie sehun ngekode nih yee)*sutsut.

Luhan yang tidak mengerti pun hanya diam menatap sehun heran, melakukan apa? seperti apa?sehun telah membuatnya bingung.

tiba-tiba air dari langit memecahkan kebungkaman mereka , dan lama kelamaan hujannya semakin lebat "lu!ayo! kita bisa sakit nanti"

sehun menarik tangan luhan dan berhenti dibawah pohon, mereka berteduh,sehun melihat gadil mungil dihadapannya menggigil dan kedua tangan gadis itu disilangkan sama-sama menyentuh lengan atasnyadan menggerakan ke atas dan kebawah, sehun tahu luhan sedang kedinginan,sehun yang berpikir, harusnya tadi ia memakai sweater saja jadikan kalau begini ia bisa memberikan sweaternya pada luhan,tapi sayangnya sekarang ini ia hanya memakai kaos rumahan, karena tidak terpikirkan tadi akan hujan,bahkan tadi cuacanya sedang cerah, yaa siapa yang tahu kan?

Ia tidak tega melihat luhan yang kedinginan, jadi sehun menarik lengan luhan, dan memeluknya erat,membenamkan kepala luhan pada dada bidangnya,,

"se-sehun apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya luhan gugup sekaligus bingung

"kalau begini kau tidak akan kedinginan,lagipula aku pernah baca artikel bahwa pelukan dari orang yang kaucintai itu menghangatkan,aku hangat tidak lu?" tanya sehun ,sebenarnya ia juga 'merasa hangat bisa memeluk luhan' *(artikel dari mana coba-_-)*

luhan hanya menggangguk, karena ia malu barusan sehun bilang 'pelukan seseorang yang kau cintai'

tapi sehun bisa merasakan anggukan luhan "kalau begitu kau tidak perlu menolak,lagipula aku juga kedinginan,kalau begini aku juga akan hangat"

luhan memikirkan kan tadi sehun bilang 'pelukan seseorang yang kau cintai' luhan terus mengulang perkataan itu di benakknya, siapa tahu ada yang salah,bukankah itu berarti sehun... tapi luhan segera menepis pikirannya,sehun menyukai orang lain, itulah isi pikiran luhan.

Mereka terus berpelukan hingga hujan reda,dan memutuskan untuk kembali pulang. Saat dijalan mereka bergandengan tangan, sehun taksengaja melihat kalung itu bersinar lagi,tapi lagi -lagi ia berpikir itu pantulan cahaya lampu jalan, menurut sehun kalung luhan sangat indah,bisa memantulkan cahaya seperti itu.

.

.

.

Sekarang ini semua siswa Seoul University sedang menikmati waktu istirahat mereka, seperti yeoja bernama xi luhan yang sedang bersama sahabatnya bernama sehun dan kyungsoo,mereka tampak membicarakan tentang pesta akhir semester yang akan diadakan minggu depan,yeoja bernama kyungsoo lah yang memulai percakapan itu,

"hey xiaolu" panggilnya sambil menyenggol tangan luhan memakai tangannya

"hmm" jawab luhan sambil mengunyah makanannya, kyunngsoo bertanya lagi, "kau jadi ikut ke pesta itu kan?dengan sehun?",luhan tidak tahu ia harus menjawab apa ia melihat kearah sehun, seakan mengerti sehun pun angkat bicara "ia akan ikut bersamaku, memangnya dengan siapa lagi,tentu saja tidak boleh dengan yang lain" pipi luhan memerah.

"oh iya kata sehun kemarin kau-" belum selesai kyungsoo meneruskan luhan malah tersedak makanannya sendiri,kyungsoo mengambilkannya minum sambil berkata "yaampun makannya pelan-pelan kalau makan"

luhan tersedak karena ia berpikir bahwa sehun memberi tahu kyungsoo yang ia katakan kemarin/sehun memberi tahu kyungsoo akan kejadian yang satunya lagi,ya kau tahu kan yang terjadi setelahnya. Luhan men deathglare sehun , dan sehun membalas luhan dengan tatapan seperti mengatakan 'apa?' dengan matanya

kyungsoo berkata "sehun bilang kemarin kau kehujanan,kau tidak apa-apa kan?" luhan sangat lega saat ini

"i-iya aku tidak apa-apa ko kyungsoo" luhan melihat kearah sehun yang sedang memperhatikan kyungsoo,luhan tersenyum lirih dan menunduk ia mengigit bibir bawahnya keras, di dalam hatinya ia berkata 'memang akan selalu seperti ini' dan ia menambahkan 'lagipula kyungsoo memang yeoja yang baik dan cantik,tidak diragukan lagi pasti sehun sangat menyukainya'.

sehun memalingkan pandangannya kearah luhan yang sedang menunduk, lalu luhan mendongkakan kepalanya, matanya tepat bertemu dengan punya sehun, ia lalu tersenyum dan berkata "hmm aku mau ke toilet dulu sebentar" kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dengan makanan di mulutnya ,luhan berdiri, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua,

sehun yang menatap punggung luhan semakin menjauh langsung berpikir, karena ia bisa tahu kapan luhan sedih senang dan berbohong, sehun sangat mengenal luhannya itu, jadi ia segera berdiri dan "kyung aku akan mengambil sesuatu dulu ke loker ya",kyungsoo lagi-lagi mengangguk, dan tidak lama munculah pria berkulit tan menghampirinya menyentuh dagu yeoja itu dengan telunjuknya seperti menggodanya dan berkata, "yaampun kalau makan itu pelan-pelan"

Sehun bukan kelokernya, ia mencari luhan , ia mencari ketoilet dan bertanya pada yeoja yang keluar toilet "apa ada luhan di dalam" dan jawabannya tidak ada, mereka tentu tahu luhan, luhan sehun dan kyungsoo adalah anak-anak yang famous karena cantk dan tampan untuk sehun.

Sehun terus mencari luhan, ketaman,tapi luhan tidak ditemukannya juga, hanya satu tempat lagi yang belum ia kunjungi, yaitu atap sekolah ini, dan ketika ia kesana disan ada luhan, luhannya sedang menyembunyikan kepalanya di lututnya dengan bahu bergetar, sehun tahu luhan menangis,ia berpikir apa yang membuat luhan menangis, sehun mengingat sebelum luhan pergi ia memandangi kyungsoo dan sehun berpikir luhan pasti melihatnya.

Tapi sebenarnya sehunn hanya menatap kyungsoo kagum,tidak lebih,kyungsoo begitu perhatian tadi pada luhan,kyungsoo adalah sahabat yang baik, itu yang sebenarnya ada dipikiran sehun, sehun mendekati luhan yang posisinya membelakanginya, jadi luhan tidak tahu sehun ada disitu,

Luhan mendongkakan kepalanya lalu berdiri dan berkata sambil berteriak "kau bodoh luhan kau bodoh!mana mungkin kau bisa berpikir ia akan menyukaimu hah?!luhan kau benar benar bodoh luhan!bodoh" kata luhan teriak diawal dan lirih di akhir,

Sehun tahu luhan sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri, ia sangat tidak suka luhan seperti ini, luhan pernah bila sehun senang ia juga akan senang

maka sekarang sehun bilang pada dirinya sendiri,'kalau begitu,sakitmu adalah sakitku juga'

sehun memang menyukai kyungsoo dulu, tapi ia sadar ia hanya mengaguminya saja, yang ternyata ia sukai adalah luhan, karena melihat luhan menangis seperti ini saja sehun merasa hatinya seperti terkoyak

sehun berjalan mendekati luhan, ia menarik luhan agar menghadapnya, saat luhan menghadapnya,sehun menarik luhan kepelukannya,

luhan takut saat ini, takut sehun mendengar apa yang tadi ia katakan

"aku tahu luhan,aku tahu,jadi jangan bicara apapun lagi" sehun mempererat pelukannya,sekali-kali mengelus pucuk kepala luhan dan mengecup pucuk kepala luhan

setelah luhan tenang sehun sedikit melepas pelukannya sehingga tanggannya masih ada di pinggul luhan,dan tangan luhan ada di bahu sehun,sehun memperhatikan luhan saat ini seperti anak kecil tapi menurut sehun luhan sangat lucu "aigoo luhan sangat menggemaskan hmm" kata sehun sambil mencubit pipi luhan

"tentu sa-" belum terselesaikan ucapan luhan sehun malah melanjutkan ucapannya "sehunnie jadi tambah suka"

luhan mengira hanya suka sebagai teman, kupu-kupu yang tadi menggelitik perutnya sekarang hilang karena pemikirannya sendiri.

"luhan,kau ini suka mengambil keputusan sendiri,kau kan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hatiku juga sama sepertimu selalu terlihat tidak seperti yang sebenarnya, kau tahu aku ini sebenarnya hanya mengangumi kyungsoo,kalau yeoja yang aku suka adalah yeoja lain" kata sehun

luhan rasanya ingin menagis saja, mungkin sehun menykai yeoja cantik, dari keluarga terpandang dan juga pasti lebih baik darinya, itu isi pikiran luhan,

"sudah kubilang jangan mengambil keputusan sendiri,lagipula aku belum selesai bicara, aku ini menyukai yeoja yang sebenarny adalah temanku dari kecil, ia ceroboh, selalu mengambil keputusan sendiri,dan juga ia seperti anak-anak, tapi hatiku ini memilihnya, aku tidak sedikitpun menyesal, aku malah beruntung,tapi aku malah menyakitinya, ia sangat cantik dan manis, ia juga sedikit galak,ia adalah yeoja yang menghilangkan kelinci kesayangannya,ia juga tidak mementingkan perasaanya sendiri, ia adalah yeoja yang kusukai,ia adalahh yeoja yang... aku cintai"

Luhan sekarang ini sangat senang jadi ia berkata "mimpiku ini sangat indah,bisakah aku disini selamanya?"

seun menjawab "sayangnya tidak karena ini bukan mimpi" luhan langsung memeluk sehun dengan erat,dibalas sehun yang mengelus pundak luhan lembut dan berkata "jadi yeoja yang aku cintai..." sehun mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga luhan dan berbisik

"mau jadi pacarku?" luhan menjawab "dasar bodoh! kau tidak perlu bertanyaa!"

sehun tersenyum lalu berkata lagi "maaf ya kalau selama ini aku selalu menyakitimu, pacarku sayang" yang dibalas dengan pukulan pada punggung sehun oleh luhan

"dasar pacar menyebalkan" lalu mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Hari ini keduanya sangat senag hingga tak menyadari yeoja bernaman jieun yan sedang memperhatika mereka dari jauh berkata sambil menyunggingkan senyum evilnya "hanya sebentar saja xiluhan,hanya sebentar, habis ini kau takkan bisa merasakan apa itu kebahagiaan lagi'

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

gregett masa udh pacaran ada lagi penggangu

adeuh hunhan chemistry

iya soalnya si mahluk astralnya blm dibasmi

tenang aja nanti dibasmi sama sehun

nanti ya 2/1minggu lagi aku gaakan update cepet bisa aja mulai dari besok

soalnya aku kls 9 nih mau uas,mau un jd hrs bljr -kata ibu loh

udh yaa see in next chapter

review jgn lupa ya mwah


	7. Chapter 7

**Lightsaberhun present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **belongs to author**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 7

Saat ini yeoja bernama Jieun sedang bersama dengan temannya yang bernama sulli,mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masig hingga sulli memulai percakapan,

"apa kau masih ingin mencobanya?" tanyanya

"memangnya kenapa? kau tahu pasti aku takkan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan" balasnya

"tidak apa-apa aku takkan menghalangimu lagi,kalau begitu apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"tanya sulli

"kenapa?kau ingin membantu?"tanyanya menaikkan satu alisnya

"hmm,jika tidak merugikanku"kata sulli sambil tersenyum jieun juga jadi ikut tersenyum,

"yaa nanti kau juga akan tahu,dan yang terpenting kali ini aku akan berhasil"katanya tertawa lagi.

"kutunggu keberhasilanmu itu jieun jinie" ia tertawa lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan jieun yang tersenyum evil dan jieun mengatakan,

"biar aku sedikit bermain denganmu... kyungsoo"

.

.

.

Sehun sekarang ini sedang berada di depan rumah luhan,pacar barunya, ia berjanji pada luhan bahwa hari ini mereka berdua akan berangkat bersama,orang yang sehun tunggu akhirnya keluar setelah ia menunggu 20 menit,lama sekali,asal tahu saja, luhan terus bertanya pada bibi jung apakah ia 'sudah cantik' atau 'pakaianku ini bagus tidak' ia sampai mengganti bajunya hingga 4 kali, ketika luhan sadar bahwa ia telah membiarkan sehun menunggu lama,jadi luhan memutuskan memakai, baju terusan sampai setengah paha berwarna soft pink dengan tangan panjang, rambut coklat madunya yang panjang ia biarkan tergerai, saat ia keluar ia melihat sehun yang membelakanginya dan memanggil,

"sehun sudah lama ya?maaf ya" luhan melihat sehun yang sedang memperhatikan gaya luhan dari atas sampai bawah,

"sehun ada apa? aku jelek ya?tadi aku takut kau lama menunggu ja-"

"kau cantik,kau sangaattt cantik" kata sehun sambil menutup kedua matanya sebentar,lalu membukanya lagi,dan menemukan luhan yang pipinya bersemburat merah,sehun terkekeh

"ayoo kita harus berangkat"kata sehun, yang dibalas anggukan dari luhan ,dengan posisi sehun didepa dan luhan dibelakang

luhan pov

 _aku benar-benar kesal pada sehun tadi ia bilang aku cantik, tapi membiarkan aku jalan sendiri dibelakang,orang-orang yang sudah berpacaran itu dimana-mana jika jalan berdua sambil berpegangan tangan,saling bercanda, sekarang bahkan ia seperti sedang berjalan sendirian, aku masih bisa menunggu sehun bisa bisa_ , _aku terus menunggu tapi ia bahkan tidak menoleh sudah kubilang ia itu pacar yang menyebalkan._

Aku hentakkan kakiku kesal lalu berjalan cepat menyusul kedepannya, Lihat saja oh sehun aku takkan perduli jika kau memanggilku,tapi kalian tahu?

bahkan ia tidak memanggilku,menyebalkaaaaaan!

aku memutuskan mengurangi egoku dan menghadap kebelakang, tapi... aku tidak menemukan sehun,aku terus mencari tapi tak kunjung kutemukan,

'bagaimana kau bisa menginggalkanku' aku tertunduk aku berpikir, sebenarnya apa ia benar-benar mencintaiku, aku menangis,badanku bergetar, hingga sepasang lengan menyentuh memeluk leherku, suara orang itu adalah suara orang yang kucari tadi

"kan sudah aku bilang untuk tidak membuat kesimpulan sendiri,kau kesal hmm,lalu kau berpikir aku menginggalkanmu?andai saja kau tahu itu,meninggalkanmu adalahhal yang tidak bisa kulakukan,jika aku bisa maka itu adalah hal paling ku benci dihidupku,kau mengerti?"

Aku mengganguk lalu membalikan badanku ,berhadapannya dengannya lalu memeluknya erat, dan bisa ku dengar ia bertanya,

"mengapa kau kesal hmm?"

"sepasang kekasih harusnya berpegangan tangan, kau malah seperti menggangapku tidak ada" aku menjawab dengan suara tertekan karena kusembunyikan wajahku di dadanya.

"jadi kau ingin berpegangan tangan yaa" ucap sehun sambil melepas pelukannya, ia menatap ku dan aku menatapnya , ia kemudian menyeringai kecil,pasti ia berpikir yang macam-macam, benar saja ia malah mengecup pipiku.. yang benar saja ini di tempat umum, ketika ia melepaskannya, ia membisikanku

"tadinya aku mau berpegangan tangan tapi justru aku takut kau tidak mau,jadi aku agak sedikit menjauhimu,berharap kaulah yang akan memenganku ,tapi kau malah kesal" ia kemudian menjauhkan mukanya lalu tangannya menyentil pelan dahiku dan berkata

"makannya jangan suka membuat kesimpulan sendiri" lalu aku terkekeh dan ia tersenyum

"ayo kekasihku berpegangan tanganlah denganku" ia mengulurkan tangannya,dan aku juga mengulurkan tanganku lalu tersenyum,

ternyata ia memang mencintaiku.

luhan pov end

Sekarang keduanya sudah sampai di seoul university, mereka berdua jalan menuju ruang kelasnya, tak sadar bahwa yeoja berbaju hitam bernama aerin yang tak kasat mata sedang mengikuti mereka,luhan tidak bisa melihatnya karena luhan sedang tidak lenggah.

sesampainya mereka di kelas mereka melihat kyungsoo dengan raut wajah kesal,dengan pria berkulit tan disebelahnya,dengan melihatnya kalian pasti akan tahu bahwa mereka sedang bertengkar,sepasang kekasih itu berjalan mendekati kyungsoo dan orang disebelahnya, ketika mereka berada di sebelahnya, pria berkulit tan itu berkata "yasudah, jangan lupa makan, aku akan menghubunginmu" katanya sambil beranjak pergi setelah melihat kedua sahabat pacarnya itu.

"hishh kai-ya! awas saja kau!" kata kyungsoo berteriak, yang sukses membuatnya dilihat seluruh orang yang ada disana,luhan bertanya

"hey jangan berteriak kau ini kenapa?"

"biarkan saja mereka" setelah itu kyungsoo langung memeluk luhan dan menjawab "luu, kai akan pergi ke jepang selama 1 minggu, lalu bagaimana dengan pestanya nanti,aku akan pergi dengan siapa" kyungsoo melihat sehun dan berkata

"hun tawaranmu masih berlaku tidak" luhan mengerti bahwa tawaran yang dimaksud adalah tawaran pergi kepesta yang waktu itu sehun minta.

Didalam hati luhan ia berdoa agar sehun menolaknya, tapi sehun malah menjawab

"tentu saja boleh-" luhan tidak percaya dengan jawaban sehun, ia segera memalingkan pandangannya kearah lain dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca

"tadinya,tapi karena sekarang yang aku ajak adalah pacarku maka tawaranku itu sudah tidak berlaku,waktu itu saja kau menolakku" lanjut sehun dengan nada mengejek ke kyungsoo,lalu ia menjulurkan lidahnya, kyungsoo yang kaget dengan ucapan sehun waktu menyebutkan 'pacarku' pun membuka suara

"pacar? SIAPA PACARMU ITU OH SEHUN! BERANINYA KAU TIDAK MEMBERI TAHUKU" kata kyungsoo berteriak dan membuat seluruh orang di kelasnya kembali melihat kearahnya bahkan ada yang menyuruh kyungsoo diam dengan mengatakan 'stt berisik tahu'

sehun terkekeh lalu matanya melihat luhan ,gadis itu sedang memandangnya haru, lalu ia menjawab kyungsoo,

"bahkan kau yang menyuruhku untuk mengajaknya" kyungsoo terlihat berpikir sebentar lalu matanya yang bulat malah membelalakan jadi tambah bulat,ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada luhan dan berkata pada sehun sambil telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah luhan

"l-lu-han?" sehun tersenyum kearah luhan dan luhan tersenyum ke arah sehun, kyungso melihat mereka berdua bergantian ia juga melihat mereka bertukar senyum,kyungsoo kesal karena tidak diberitahu hubungan sahabatnya itu, menjewer telinga sehun dan luhan bersamaan tapi tidak terlalu keras,

ia berkata "yaampun sejak kapan,dasar kalian ,mengapa tidak memberitahuku,menyebalkan" ia melepaskan tanggannya lalu melipatnya di depan dadanya.

"tenanglah kyung ,bagaimana kami akan memberi tahumu bahkan kami baru saja berpacaran tadi malam!" kata sehun sambil mengusap telinganya

"ohh baru tadi malam yaa,hehe" kyungsoo menutup mulutnya karea di deathglare oleh kedua orang yang ada di samping kanan dan kirinya,dan melanjutkan "maaf maaf"

"jadi kau akan pergi dengan siapa nanti?" tanya luhan

"hehe.. sebenarnya kai sudah berjanji akan pulang sebelum pesta itu,aku hanya takut dia tidak menepatinya"jawab kyungsoo

"yaampun kalau begitu kau tidak perlu mengajakku segala,percaya saja padanya,dasar kyungsoo lebay" kata sehun dan kyungsoo,serta luhan hanya tertawa.

Dan wanita berbaju hitam yang tadi mengikuti sehun dan luhan,memperhatikan mereka dan berkata "permainan iini akan segera dimulai" kemudian ia menyeringai jahat

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang berada di kamarnya saat ini ,ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sedang lelah, ia sangat senag mengetahui kedua sahabatnya ternyata sudah berpacaran, sebenarnya kyungsoo sudah tahu akan perasaan luhan pada sehun, itulah alasan mengapa ia selalu menolak sehun,itu sebenarnya demi luhan, toh sebenarnya ia juga memang menyukai kai, yang ia tidak tahu hanya perasaan sehun pada luhan yang 'sebenarnya' tapi sekarang ia tahu dan ia sangat senang karena sehun juga menyukai ia larut akan pikirannya sendiri ,seorang wanita berbaju hitam menyeringai jahat dan mendekatinya.

Kungsoo pov

aah akhirnya cinta luhanku dapat terbalaskan,memang sih cinta pada sahabat sendiri itu adalah hal yang rumit,tapi luhanku ternyata memang hebat,semoga sehun tidak akan menyakitinya lagi,

aku memejamkan mataku, tapi aku terbangun karena kepalaku terasa sangat pusing seperti berputar-putar,hingga yang kurasakan hanya gelap, aku pasti sudah tertidur.

Kyungsoo pov end

Sehun dan luhan sekarang sedang berada di halaman belakang rumah luhan,mereka duduk di ayunan milik luhan, dengan posisi kepala luhan yang berada di bahu sehun,mereka memandang ke langit,

"lu" panggil sehun

"hmm?" jawab luhan

"kau mau punya kelinci lagi tidak? akan kubelikan yang persis seperti pinku"tanya sehun

"haha, tidak perlu aku tidak ingin menyakiti binatang lagi dengan mengurungnya, bukankah katamu binatang suka kebebasan,lagipula pinku ku itu tidak bisa tergantikan tahu" kata luhan sambil menoel hidung sehun

mereka tertawa hingga suara teriakkan menghentikan mereka,lalu mereka melihat kyungsoo menghampiri mereka

"HEY" kyungsooberlari mendekati mereka,lalu tiba-tiba duduk disebelah sehun,di tempat yang kosongnya, "hey sehun" ucap kyungsoo sambil mencium pipi sehun, yang dilihat luhan .

Sehun yang terkejut melihat ke arah luhan, lalu menggeleng.

"ehm kyungsooo apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sehun ,kyungsoo tiba-tiba merangkul lengan sehun dan berkata "memangnya aku kenapa?"

"maksudku,mengapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya sehun lagi, kyungsoo menjawab sambil memandang sehun, "tidak boleh aku kerumah sahabatku sendiri?

"tentu saja boleh,tidak ada yang melarang" kata sehun sedikit ragu,

lalu kyungsoo melihat kearah luhan yang sedang sangat terkejut,luhan berpikir ini bukanlah kyungsoonya,kyungsoo melihat kearahnya dengan sinis,lalu berkata

"luhan!mengapa kau dia saja! kau tidak mau membuatkan aku minum?" sehun merasa sekarang ini kyungsoo sangat menyebalkan,tapi bagaimanapun juga ia tidak bisa marah padanya

luhan menjawab "a-ah i-iya sebentar" luhan pergi meninggalkan kyungsoo bersama sehun

ketika luhan pergi sehun melepaskan tangan kyungsoo dan bertanya, "kau ini kenapa, luhan bisa saja salah paham"

"luhan kan pacarmu,ia sudah mendapatkanmu, apalagi, lagipula ia pasti mengerti ia kan sahabatku harusnya ia takperlu salah paham" kata kyungsoo sambil mengambil lagi tangan sehun ,

mereka hening sebentar lalu kyungsoo menyeringai kecil ketika ia melihat luhan mendekat tapi luhan tidak melihatnya ia fokus pada minuman yang dibawanya, ia kemudia melihat sehun yang sedang melihat langit, ketika luhan sampai "ini kyungsoo silahkan diminum,kau pasti haus ya?"

kyungsoo tidak menjawab, ia dengan cepat mengambil gelas yang diberikan luhan,lalu meneguknya kasar, kemudia ia melihat ke arah sehun, ia mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga sehun dan membisikan sesuatu, setelah selesai sehun terkejut dengan apa yang kyungsoo bisikan ,kyungsoo tersenyum aneh lalu berkata,

"ini sudah malam, aku harus pulang,dah luhan" luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman, ketika kyungsoo pergi ia menghampiri sehun yang masih terdiam, ia memukul pelan bahu sehun,sekedar untuk menyadarkannya,luhan bertanya

"sehun?apa kau baik-baik saja?apa yang kyungsoo bisikkan?" sehun kemudia tersenyum,lalu membalas dengan gugup,

"b-bukan apa apa ko lu,tidak penting, ayo lu sekarang sudah malam, kau harus tidur rusa" luhan membalas "hmm" sambil menganggukan kepalanya

sehun berjalan sambil memegang telinganya,lalu ia merinding seketika,ia berpikir ,pasti kyungsoo telah gila ditinggal kai,padahal kai hanya pergi untuk 1 minggu, sehun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sesekali ia mengedikkan bahunya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Sabar ya, nanti luhan hrs nangis-nangis lagi

aku ngerasa updatenya kecepetan deh,haha

aku update kalo ada waktu,kalo besok aku blm tau, bsk aku ada psiko?test doain ya doain

btw jgn benci kyungsoo ya, dia itu cuma kerasuka,benci aja si mahluk astral

see in next chap

review yoo


	8. Chapter 8

**Lightsaberhun present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **belongs to author**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **sorry for typo**

Chapter 8

Sejak kejadian kelakuan kyungsoo yang aneh yang datang ke rumah luhan, Kyungsoo suka tiba-tiba baik dan memdadak jadi aneh lagi, dan yang lebih anehnya lagi kyungsoo seperti selalu mendekati sehun dan juga saat luhan menanyakan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, kyungsoo hanya bilang 'entahlah aku pusing sekali'

sebenarnya luhan berpikiran bahwa kyungsoo itu kerasukan hantu sepertinya waktu itu, tapi mengapa kyungsoo padahal ada luhan,luhan berpikir, apa kyungsoo juga sama sepertinya? pasti bukan karena itu, luhan lama-kelamaan sambil terus melihat kelakuan kyungsoo yang suka meminta sehun pergi bersamanya, pokonya luhan sampai tidak bisa bahkan punya waktu saja tidak untukberdua dengan sehun, ketika saja mereka akan melakukan sesuatu bersama, pasti kyungsoo seperti mencoba menghentikannya

luhan heran, bahkan kyungsoo sangat senang sehun dan luhan bersama, luhan tahu bahwa itu bukan kyungsoonya, ia akhirnya mengerti, itu adalah cara para hantu untuk menjauhkannya dari sehun,jadi luhan memutuskan agar tidak cemburu dan mengikuti arah perminan si hantu tujuannya agar ia bisa tahu maksud si hantu yang sebenarnya,

Karena itu bukanlah ulah kyungsoo,ia percaya pada kyungsoonya.

Tapi untungnya sekarang ini kyungsoo sedang bersama kai, ya kai sudah pulang dari jepang, sebenarnya ia kesana karena ia ada pertunjukan dance,kai adalah danccer yang paling top 'menurut kyungsoo'.

Dan untungnya sekarang luhan dan sehun sedang bersama,karena mata kuliah mereka sudah selesai, jadi sekarang mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan,mereka sedang nonton bersama ,mereka menonton film romance yang menceritakan tentang si pria yang menyukai sang wanita cinta apa adanya, walaupun si wanita tidak bisa dikatakan 'normal' luhan rasa wanita di film itu sangat menunjukan dirinya, lalu dirinya menengok ke arah sehun yang sedang serius menonton film didepannya.

Didalam hati luhan ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri 'apakah sehun bisa menerimaku seperti ini?jika dipikir-pikir aku ini seperti...tidak nyata,aku ini seperti mimpi,dan kau tahu,mimpi itu berarti sesuatu yang tidak mungkin,bisakah sehun?'

Sekarang filmnya sudah selesai dan mereka sedang berjalan-jalan ditaman dekat tempat tadi,luhan membuka percakapan,dengan sesuatu yang dari tadi menggangu pikirannya

"hun"

"hmm?"jawab sehun sambil melihat ke arah luhan yang sedang mentapnya,

"bagaimana jika aku adalah wanita yang tidak normal seperti tadi?bagaimana kalau aku ini tidak seperti orang lain?apa kau tetap akan menyukaiku?"

"aku?hmm" kata sehun tersenyum dan pura-pura berpikir tapi takkunjung menjawab,luhan kesal hingga ia memukul pundak sehun,lalu mempoutkan bibirnya

"haha jangan marah,lagipula hal seperti itu tidak mungkin terjadi"kata sehun

"aku kan bilang 'kalau' sehun 'jika' " kata luhan sambil menekan kata 'kalau,jika'

"entahlah,tapi memangnya kau mau aku berpacaran dengan orang tidak normal?sudah tidak perlu kau pikirkan lagipula kau ini kan normal, untuk apa memperdulikan hal yang _tidak nyata_?" balas sehun,lalu tersenyum pada luhan, sementara luhan membalas ucapan sehun dalam hatinya,

 _'jadi jika nanti kau sudah tahu tentang diriku,aku hanya akan menjadi sesuatu yang tidak nyata bagimu sehun_ '

.

.

.

Saat ini yeoja bernama jieun sedang melihat bayangannya di cermin,ia tersenyum puas hari ini,karena sebentar lagi rencana jahatnya akan segera terlaksanakan,ia terus tersenyum hingga panggilan seseorang mengalihkan perhatiannya

"jieun, wah wah,kau pasti senang sekali sampai tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum,ada apa hah?" tanya temannya, sulli

"kau tahu sulli,hari ini adalah hari dimana aku akan melaksanakan rencanaku"katanya tersenyum bangga

"pantas saja, memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan hah?"

"kau akan lihat nanti, aku kuhancurkan semua kebahagiaannya" lalu ia tersenyum jahat

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam yang ditunggu-tunggu di akhir semester, bagaimana tidak, ini adalah malam dimana semua mahasiswa tingakat akhir akan melaksanakan pesta terakhir mereka di kampus tercinta mereka, kampus mereka yang memiliki halaman luas dan lantai bertingkat itu dihias jadi banyak lampion berwarna warni, lantai atas yang memiliki gedung aula besar, dijadikan untuk acara utama nanti yaitu,dansa. Semua siswa dan siswi terlihat sangat menarik di pakaian dan gaunnya masing-masing.

Seperti sehun dan luhan yang baru sampai ,sehun menggunakan mobil sport hitamnya yang diberikan ayahnya tahun lalu,masih terlihat mulus karena ia jarang sekali memakainya, Sehun keluar dari mobilnya ,sehun memakai jas hitam dan warna celana senada dengan kemeja berwarna abu-abu dengan dasi hitam (bukan dasi kupu-kupu:p)

Ia berjalan ke arah samping mobil yang satunya lagi, ia membbukakan pintu untuk luhan,luhan terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun bertangan panjang yang menyapu lantai berwarna ungu muda dan tipis,rambutnya setengah digulung dan menyisakan yang setengah lagi, sangat sederhana tapi itu sangat menarik perhatian menurut sehun, lagipula asal tahu saja baju itu sehun yang pilihkan, sehun sengaja tidak membolehkan luhan memilih baju karena baju-baju yang dipilih luhan rata-rata gaun yang kekurangan bahan, dan sehun sebenarnya tidak suka orang lain melihatnya, jadi sehun saja yang memilihkan baju,lagipula luhan juga suka baju yang dipilih sehun ,menurutnya ia akan tampak seperti ratu-ratu difilm film historical china

"sehun,kemana yaa kyungsoo dan kai?"tanya luhan tiba-tiba

"mungkin belum dat- eh itu mereka " balas sehun ketika melihat kyungsoo dan kai yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka,

"xiaolu!kau sangat cantik"kata kyungsoo sambil menaikkan jempolnya

"hehe terimakasih ya, kau juga cantik kok" kata luhan

"ayoo pestanya akan segera dimulai"

mereka masuk ke gedung, mereka bertemu dan bersapa-sapa kepada teman-temannya yang lain, mereka terus seperti itu hingga acara yang ditunggu-tunggu sekarang telah tiba,mereka beralih ke gedung utama,untuk pesta dansa, mereka disana bisa mengajak siapa saja dan dari jurusan mana saja

sehun pun mengajak luhan untuk berdansa, orang-orang yang melihatnya seperti iri,banyak orang yang berbicara 'beruntung sekali dari sahabat jadi cinta' atau 'mereka cocok sekali' 'itu baru seperti cinta sejati' itulah yang sampai ke telinga sehun dan luhan ketika mereka berdansa , tanpa menyadari yeoja bergaun hitam tak kasat mata itu kembali memperhatikan mereka, yeoja itu sangat tidak sabar untuk apa yang akan dilakukannya sebentar lagi

ketika lagunya sudah selesai luhan kembali ke tempatnya, dan sehun mengajak kyungsoo berdansa, tentu sudah dengan persetujuan dari luhan, lagi pula untuk apa luhan melarangnya bukan?

Sehun pov

setelah aku dan luhan berdansa ,akupun mengajak kyungsoo bedansa,aku tersenyum pada kyungsoo, saat lagunya melambat aku melihat kearah luhan, ia sedang melihat kearahku sambil tersenyum ,kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya tepat ke belakangku , ia membulatkan matanya lalu matanya seperti mencari-cari sesuatu, aku penasaran dengan itu ,hingga takkusadari seseorang mendorongku hingga membuat bibirku dengan kyungsoo bersentuhan, namun aku segera melepaskannya aku melihat kearah luhan ia sedang memperhatikanku dengan pandangan terkejut dan kecewa, aku segera melangkah ke arahnya ,tapi terlambat ia sudah berlari menjauh, aku ingin tetap berusaha mengejarnya tapi tanganku di tahan oleh kyungsoo dan ia mengatakan,

"sehun biar aku saja,aku saja yang akan memberi tahunya,kau tenanglah dulu" kata kyungsoo lalu ia menyusul luhan

sehun resah karena itu ia memutuskan menyusul kyungsoo dan luhan

Sementara itu luhan yang berlari ,ia berlari kearah atap sambil menangis,

Luhan pov

Tadi aku sedang melihat sehun dan kyungsoo menari, aku tersenyum ketika sehun melihatku, namun ketika aku melihat seorang yeoja bergaun hitam yang waktu itu kukira adalah anak baru, ia berdiri kirakira 5m lebih jauh dari sehun,ketika aku mengedipkan mataku, ia sudah menghilang jadi aku mencari-carinya tapi tidak kutemukan, kuputuskan untuk melihat kearah sehun lagi, tapi aku benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang kulihat,mengapa sehun melakukan ini padaku,aku benar-benar tidak percaya, aku pun berlari keluar dari sana ,aku berlari ke atap, di atap aku menangis, hingga saat itu aku melihat kyungsoo mendekat ke arah ku dan berkata

"luu, tadi sehun tersandung,jadi kami tidak sengaja,kau jangan salah paham" benarkah? aku ingin berkata begitu tapi kepalaku menjadi sangat pusing, aku mengira apakah hantu itu akan?oh tidak! aku percaya pada sehun aku percaya! aku berteriak di dalam hatiku,namun kurasa itu sudah terlambat, sekarang yang kurasaka hanya gelap, aku terus berdoa agar tidak terjadi apapun pada kyungsoo atau siapapun,

Kyungsoo pov

Aku telah menjelaskannya pada luhan , kupikir ia harus percaya padaku, karena aku tidak mungkin menghianati sahabatku sendiri lagipula luhan kan sudah tahu aku ini menyukai siapa, tapi ternyata setelah ia memengan kepalanya seperti meringis kesakitan, ia memandang ku dengan sinis dan kejam, hatiku menciut, jujur saja aku tidak pernah melihat luhan semenyeramkan itu ketika sedang marah, mungkin seorang xiluhan bahkan tidak pernah marah.

Luhan berjalan kearahku lalu aku berkata lirih "l-lu kau percaya padaku kan?"

luha tidak menjawabku ,ia kemudian berdiri di depanku sebentar lalu tiba tiba tangannya mencekik leherku, lalu mendorongku, hingga suara sehun lah yang terakhir aku dengar setelah itu gelap ,aku tidak mau mati,apa luhan setega ini berbuat padaku?

kyungsoo pov end

Sehun pov

Aku tidak percaya luhan mencekik kyungsoo dan mendorongnya,itu lebih tepat lagi seperti melempar,aku benar-benar tidak percaya, aku mengendong kyungsoo yang taksadarkan diri, tapi sebelum pergi aku mengatakan pada luhan,"kau bukanlah luhan,aku tak seharusnya menyukai orang sepertimu,kau bukanlah orang yang tepat untukku,maaf tapi kurasa kita harus berpisah"

Sehun pov end

Luhan,lebih tepatnya lagi jieun yang ada di dalam tubuh luhan tidak menjawab ia hanya melihat sehun ,dan ketika sehun pergi meninggalkannya, ia berkata "malam hanya akan merasakan gelap,xi luhan,dan setelah ini kau akan menghilang selamanya"lalu ia tersenyum miring ,dan pergi keluar dari tubuh luhan,

Jieun kemudian pulang ketempat yang gelap yang ia biasa panggil rumah , ia kemudian emenemui sulli, dan berbangga mengatakan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan,

"hey sulli! aku sudah memenuhi syarat untuk memiliki tubuh nya! sekarang tinggal hanya menunggu waktunya"

"jadi kau sudah berhasil membuat orang yang xiluhan percaya membencinya? baguslah,sebentar lagi kau pasti akan mendapatkan tubuhnya"

sebenarnya syarat bisa memiliki tubuh xi luhan adalah membuat orang yang dipercayakan oleh xiluhan menjadi membencinya, jika sudah membenci, maka luhan pun takkan bisa lagi percaya pada satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia sudah dikatakan semakin luhan tidak percaya pada penolongnya itu maka semakin mudah hantu itu memasukinya, dan _'semakin sering hantu itu memasukinya,maka hantu itu akan semakin mudah mendapatkannya dengan cara, perlahan lahan'_ , dengan cara sedikit-demi sedikit luhan lah yang bertukar dengannya,maksudnya,ketika hantu itu memasuki tubuhnya,arwah luhan akan berada di tempat gelap itu,tembat gelap yang biasa jieun sebut rumah, ya bisa dibilang seperti mereka itu barter kehidupan, dengan merugikan luhan dan menguntungkan jieun.

.

.

.

Ditempat yang jauh berbeda dengan 'rumah jieun' yeoja bernama tiffany berlari,menghampiri aerin yang sedang berbicara sambil berpegangan tangan dengan pria bernama chanyeol, tiffany sebenarnya memang sudah mengira mereka berdua memiliki perasaan yang sama tapi sepertinya mereka tidak ingin orang lain tahu,mereka itu termasuk orang-orang penting,dan biaanya orang penting itu jaga image seperti itu pemikiran tiffany.

"YA! Jika ingin berpacaran cari tempat yang tepat!" aerin dan chanyeol yang kaget dengan kehadiran tiffany langsung melepaskan tautan tangan mereka,lalu mereka salah tingkah

"sudah aku takkan membahasnya lagi, sekarang ini luhan dalam bahaya, kalian malah asik berpacaran, kita harus menolong luhan" lanjut tiffany

"tapi harusnya si seunseun itu lah yang menyelamatkan luhan,kita kan tidak bisa melakukan apa - apa"balas chanyeol

"namanya sehun dobi, iya sehun memang mencintai luhan, tapi ia tidak tahu yang sebenarnya, jieun jelek itu sudah merusak segalanya,aku benci dia !" kata tiffany

"lalu kita harus apa?hanya sehun yang bisa, kalau mau luhan harus membuat sehun percaya padanya dulu" jawab chanyeol

"sudahlah, kita akan lihat dulu apa yang akan di lakukan luhan dan apa balasan sehun, jika sepertinya luhan tidak bisa mengatasinya, maka kita harus membawa sehun,begitu saja" kata aerin

"aku setuju"kata tiffany sambil melihat ke chanyeol

"baik-baik nanti aku akan menjemput sehun jika ia datang kemari" kata chanyeol pasrah,seakan mengerti tatapan tiffany

.

.

.

Saat ini Luhan berada dikamarnya ,ia sedang merapikan pakaiannya ,ia akan segera berangkat ke sekolahnya, ia berharap tadi malam tidak ada yang terjadi,

Ya tadi malam luhan sadar ketika tengah malam, ia turun dan melihat bekas pestanya sudah dirapikan, ia tidak mengingat apapun,kecuali penjelasan dari kyungsoo,ia sudah memaafkannya ,lagipula sehun hanya tersandung kan?

Luhan tersenyum lalu ia segera berangkat,ketika ia sampai ke universitasnya semua orang memandang kearahnya,sinis.

luhan tidak mengerti,ia tidak mau menghiraukannya lagi, ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu sahabatnya,tapi sayang sampai mata kuliahnya selesaipun ia tidak bisa menemukan kedua sahabatnya itu.

hingga ketika ia berjalan ke arah piket sekolah, ia melihat kai, luhan segera menghampiri kai, ia mendengar kai mengatakan

"sehun sedang menjaga kyungsoo di rumah sakit,dia bergantian denganku,jadi ia meminta tolong padaku untuk mengizin kannya"

Luhan tersentak,kyungsoo?rumah sakit?mengapa sehun tidak memberi tahukannya, sudah pasti sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi, ia harus bertanya,

luhan menghampiri kai ,dan menyentuh pundak kai, "kai" kai menoleh lalu menepis tangan luhan kasar lalu melihat kearah luhan

"apa kau mau apa?" jawab kai

"kyungsoo s-sak-it apa?" luhan agak ragu menanyakannya, ia tahu dengan pasti kai akan marah

"kau masih bertanya?setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya?kukira kau takkan peduli" kata kai

"kai kumohon percayalah padaku, bukan aku yang melakukannya" kata luhan sambil memejamkan matanya dan air matanya mulai keluar

"bukan kau katamu?aku tidak percaya ada orang sepertimu didunia ini" kata kai lalu menggeleng lalu menjauh dari sana

luhan binging harus bagaimana, ia lalu mendekati guru piket itu, dan bertanya

"maaf pa,saya boleh bertanya? kyungsoo itu sakit apa?mengapa ia bisa masuk ke rumah sakit?memangnya ia dirawat dimana ya pa?"

"katanya ia mengalami kecelakaan, tapi saya tidak tahu pasti, di surat dokner ini menuliskan ia dirawat di seoul hospital"

"ohh begitu, terimakasih pa"

sesudah bertanya luhan langsung berlari ke seoul hospital,ini salah paham, luhan harus meminta maaf pada kyungsoo, dan membuat sehun percaya apa yang 'sebenarnya' terjadi.

Kini luhan berada di seoul hospital, ia sudah bertanya pada suster dimana kamar kyungsoo, dan suster itu pun memberi tahu, saat luhan berada di depan kamar kyungsoo, ia bisa melihat di dalam kamar itu kyungsoo sedang berbaring lemah ,dengan beberapa luka di tangannya dan ada sesuatu di lehernya, luhan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, sebenarnya apa yang telah ia lakukan,mengapa bisa separah itu

untungnya saat ini dikamar kyungsoo tidak ada orang , jadi luhan bisa masuk, entah apa yang terjadi jika sehun atau kai masuk, mungkin mereka akan menendang luhan keluar dari rumah sakit ini.

luhan mendekati kyungsoo, ia mengambil tangan kyungsoo, dan berkata sambil terisak,mengeluarkan air matanya,"maafkan aku, itu sunggu bukan diriku, sungguh kyung, aku percaya padamu kau takkan menghianatiku, jadi kumohon kau percaya juga padaku, kumohon"

luhan benar-benar tidak tahan jika melihat sahabatnya ini terbaring lemah, ia mau jika disuruh menggatikan posisi kyugsoo saat ini, tapi ia tidak mau kyungsoo mengalami hidupnya yang menderita -menurutnya

luhan terus menangis hingga suara dingin yang dikenalnya berkata,

"untuk apa kau disini" luhan melihat kearah orang yang berbicara, luhan menjawab "s-sehun?"

"aku tanya untunk apa kau disini! apa sekarang kau mau membunuhnya?!" sehun tersenyum meremehkan, lalu ia kembali melanjutkan

"pergi! asal kau tahu tak ada yang mengharapkanmu ada disini" kata sehun dingin,luhan memandangnya tidak percaya, ia juga tidak bisa menjelaskan,bukan tidak bisa, tapi itu...terasa percuma, tapi luhan pantas untuk mencoba

"sehun itu bukan aku sehun, itu bukanlah aku!" kata luhan sedikit berteriak

"kau jelas-jelas melakukannya!" kata sehun membentak

"sehun sungguh itu bukan aku" ucap luhan lirih sambil menunduk,

"sudahlah tidak ada gunanya kau menyangkal, kau ini bodoh atau apa hah? kau ingin coba membodohiku dengan berkata itu bukanlah dirimu?tapi sayangnya aku sudah melihat kejadian yang sebenarnya,sekarang pergilah dari sini!"

"sehun biar kuberitahu yang sebenarnya,sebenarnya aku ini adalah setengah manusia dan setengah hantu, kau tahu, ibuku menikah dengan seorang hantu, dan hanya orang yang aku cintai sajalah yang bisa menolongku, dan kau juga mencintaiku, jadi kau bisa menjadi penolongku, penolongku agar aku sepenuhnya menjadi manusia, tapi jika itu tidak berhasil, hantu itu akan mengambil tubuhku dan aku terperangkap disana sehun,didunianya. Hantu-hantu itu akan mempengaruhiku ketika aku lengah dengan cara merasuki tubuhku, aku akan lengah ketika orang yang bisa menolongku membuatku tidak percaya dan kemarin kau tidak sengaja mencium kyungsoo, dan saat itu aku tidak percaya padamu, dan hantu itu berhasil merasukiku lalu ia mencoba menghancurkan semua ini dengan melakukan ini, agar kau tidak percaya padaku, kumohon percayalah padaku" jelas luhan

Sehun? ia mendengarkan cerita yang luhan ceritakan, sehun tahu dari kecil luhan tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong padanya, tapi kali ini sehun benar-benar tidak bisa percaya pada alasannya luhan "sudalah lu , alasanmu ini tidak masuk akal ,luhan jika kau tidak mau pergi,maka aku yang pergi?!"

ucap sehun sambil beranjak,namun tangannya di tahan oleh luhan

"aku tidak pernah berbohong sehun,aku tidak bisa melakukannya kepadamu,kau tahu itu kan?" kata luhan dengan wajah berharap,kemudian sehun melepaskan tangan luhan yang berada di tangannya, dan berkata

"aku tidak mau dibodohi lagi oleh orang gila" kemudian ia berlalu,meninggalkan luhan yang menangis terus menerus, luhan jatuh terduduk, dilantai, kakinya terasa lemas, sekarang ia merasa takkan mempunyai harapan lagi.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Ting-ting

sorry ya sehun jd jahat dulu, sorry yak sorry lol

emg jieun kurang asem

yang chanyeol itu, itu cuma bonus aja, tiba-tiba ada dipikiran aku haha

aerin sama jieun itu oc

review dong biar tau ini ceritanya bagus atau engga

makasih juga buat kalian yang udah review,uuh makin cinta

l.o.v.e

see in next chapter!

maaf juga ya kalo pada gangerti, ngerti ngertiin aja ya:p


	9. Chapter 9

**Lightsaberhun present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **belongs to author**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 9

4 minggu kemudian,

Setelah kejadian waktu itu di atap sekolah, sehun dan luhan tidak pernah terlihat bersama lagi,mereka bahkan tidak saling menyapa bila berpapasan, jika dari sisi sehun mungkin sehun masih marah tapi bukankah luhan sudah memberi tahu alasannya?mungkin sehun tidak percaya dengan alasan seperti itu.

Jika dari sisi luhan, itu karena luhan merasa sangat bersalah, dia juga sudah dipandang menjadi perusak kebahagiaan orang dikampus ini, luhan sebenarnya tidak perduli akan pendapat orang-orang tentangnya ia hanya perduli bagaimana cara agar sehun dan kyungsoo kembali percaya padanya, luhan akan senang jika mereka bisa mempercayai luhan walaupun sehun nanti 'mungkin' takkan mau kembali menjadi kekasihnya, itu bukan masalah jika luhan masih memiliki sahabat.

Tapi sekarang rasanya luhan seperti tidak memiliki seseorangpun unruknya berbagi suka duka di dunianya, luhan benar-benar merasa terpuruk bila tanpa sahabatnya itu, apalagi sekarang ini tubuhnya makin sering dirasuki oleh 'jieun' dan sebagai gantinya semakin hari lihan semakin sakit,maksudnya, ya seperti orang yang sakit,tubuhnya kadang demam lalu turun, lalu ia sering batuk-batuk,pusing kepala, sebagaimana saja jika orang sakit terkena penyakit,tapi anehnya itu datang secara tiba-tiba, luhan ingin sekali membuat sehun dan kyungsoo percaya,

kyungsoo? kyungsoo sudah keluar dari rumah sakit sejak 2 minggu yang lalu, saat ia bertemu dengan luhan ia bertanya 'mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku'

luhan sudah menjawab kyungsoo dengan alasan yang sama seperti yang ia katakan ke sehun, tapi saat itu sehun tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengatakan

'sudahlah kau jangan percaya,dia itu aneh,mana mungkin ada yang seperti itu' lalu menarik kyungsoo, dan setelah itu setiap kyungsoo bertemu dengan luhan ,kyungsoo menjauh, sepertinya sehun melarang kyungsoo untuk bertemu luhan, dalam hati luhan menyetujuinya saja, lagipula jika kyungsoo berdekatan dengannya mungkin saja kyungsoo bisa berakhir seperti waktu itu.

.

.

.

Luhan saat ini sedang berada di kamarnya,ia sedang beristirahat,kepalanya sangat pusing bahkan untuk berdiri,luhan merasa belakangan ini dirinya aneh sekali

Luhan pov

aku sering sakit-sakitan tidak jelas, sudah kedokter tapi katanya aku tidak memiliki penyakit,aku bahkan sehat, ini pasti pengaruh hantu itu, mengapa ia sangat berambisi akan hidupku ini sih? malang sekali nasibku ini

Dan juga belakangan ini aku selalu bermimpi tentang tempat gelap, tempat yang sama,dan tidak ada yang namanya kebahagiaan disana, bahkan cahaya saja tidak ada, aku mengingat tempat yang waktu itu , tempat dimana ia bertemu dengan chanyeol tempat itu, mungkin mereka bisa memantuku, tapi bagaimana caranya aku bisa memanggil mereka? jadi sebelum tidur aku ucapkan nama chanyeol kumohon datang kumohon sesekali aku juga bilang aerin datanglah kumohon , aku sebenarnya tidak tahu mereka akan mendengarnya atau tidak, aku bahkan tidak tahu tempat itu ada dimana, jika tahu dan harus menempuh 10 tahun perjalanan kesana pun aku akan melakukannya,jika itu demi mengembalikan kepercayaan sahabat sahabatku.

tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa,kurasa mereka juga tidak mendengarku, yang aku rasakan,kepalaku sangat pening sekarang, pasti hantu itu akan merasukiku lagi, sampai yang kurasakan gelap, tempat hitam dengan asap dimana-mana, ini lebih mirip kabut, tapi jika disini, akan terlihat menambah kesan menyeramkan tempat ini,aku terus berjalan, aku tidak bisa melihat cahaya apapun, aku memang bisa berjalan kemanapun,tapi jika ditempat gelap seperti ini, akan lebih terkesan seperti dikurung dalam kandang yang tidak tahu dimana ujungnya.

hingga seorang wanita yang waktu itu kulihat disekolah saat berpesta dansa muncul, ia tersenyum menyeringai, lalu ia berkata 'sebentar lagi ia akan memiliki tubuhku' lalu ia bilang aku masih ada harapan jika sehun mempercayaiku kembali tapi ia berkata 'tapi itu tidak mungkin ,karena mulai sekarang tubuhmu akan selalu berada disini, eh arwahmu, tapi sebentar lagi tubuhmu juga akan menjadi miliku bukan,tak apa bila kubilang itu miliku,bukankah sebentar lagi?'

lalu ia berlalu pergi meninggalkanku, aku menangis kurasa dia benar aku sudah tidak bisa membuat sehun percaya, sehun kumohon datanglah.

luhan pov end

.

.

.

Didimensi lain,didunia yang berbeda, aerin sedang berlari ke arah chanyeol dan tiffany ada juga yeoja cantik yang akrab disebut taeyeon ,saat aerin sudah bersama mereka dengan tangan memegang dadanya ia habis berlari,ia terengah, chanyeol berkata ,

"eoh kau sudah disini, aigoo kau berlari,kau bilang kau tidak suka berlari" kata chanyeol sambil menahan tawa

"d-diam saja pa-rk chanyeol" katanya sambil menetralkan nafasnya, lalu ia melanjutkan "luhan, ia memanggilku, ia ingin kemari"

"ia juga memanggilku, tapi kurasa kali ini yang kita harus bantu itu sehun, hanya jika sehun percayalah, luhan akan tertolong,tapi mungkin sehun 'agak sedikit' terlambat karena nenek sihir itu sudah mengambil sebagian dari jiwa luhan,dan jiwa yang sudah diambilnya itu ada di 'kegelapan' itu lah makannya luhan belakangan ini sering sakit"

"kau benar!kau dan aerin pergi ketempat sehun dan aku ke luhan, yaa sekedar menyemangatinya bagaimana?"kata tiffany, yang dibalas lirikanmata oleh chanyeol

"asalan saja, memang wanita suka sekali bergossip,berkumpul bersama dan berjalan,jalan, aku juga tahu itu,kau tidak bisa lagipula sekarang luhan ada di dunia gelap gulita itu,kecuali kau memang berani menjemputnya" kata chanyeol

"enak saja, beginibegini aku ini dokter, aku juga tidak suka bergossip, dan dari pada berjalan-jalan aku lebih baik belajar ilmu persenjataan, agar nanti aku bisa menghabisi nenek sihir itu,aku berani park chanyeol!" kata tiffany sambil mendelik chanyeol

taeyeon yang dari tadi diam mendengar semua perkataan teman temannya hanya berdecak lalu berkata,

"aku lebih baik mengurusi kebunku saja" setelah itu ia memalingkan pandangannya,

"eh ayolah, kita harus segera membawa sehun" kata aerin megingatkan

"o-oh iya cmon cmon" kata tiffany sambil berlari

.

.

.

Sekarang ini sehun berada di kamarnya, ia sedang memikirkan beberapa hal yang bercabang memenuhi pikirannya,temasuk luhan.

Sehun pov

Luhan dan luhan ,terus luhan lah yang berada dipikiranku. Sebenarnya hidupku ini hampa tanpanya, aku masih bersyukur bisa melihatnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila aku tidak melihatnya, tapi belakangan ini aku selalu melihatnya tidak sehat, sering kulihat ia masuk ruang kesehatan, ia juga jarang masuk ,ya aku tahu masuk disaat pesta akhir tahun memang tidak berguna,maksudku, kami pasti tidak akan belajar lagi, semuanya sudah selesai kalau bisa dikatakan.

Tapi jika ada yang harus tahu, aku malah ingin dunia tahu bahwa setiap malam sebelum tidur, aku berharap aku menemukannya dengan melihat kearah jendelanya, jika aku beruntung,maka akanku jadikan hari itu sebagai salah satu hari favorit ku, setiap aku mau berangkat sekolah aku berharap aku bertemu dengannya disana, walaupun jika bertemu juga aku hanya akan dilandasi ego untuk tidak memperdulikannya, tapi sungguh aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidak memperdulikannya

jika melihatnya hanya akan membuatku ingin menariknya kepelukanku dan bertanya 'kau tidak apa-apa kan?'

semua ini, semuanya seperti menyakitiku, andai luhan tahu, hanya dia lah yang bisa membuat hidupku seperti bernyawa,

Aku sebenarnya ingin percaya padanya,bahkan aku tidak bisa tidak percaya pada luhan, ia selalu membuatku untuk mempercayainya, saat waktu itu luhan memberitahuku tentang alasannya, tapi kali ini alasannya sungguh takkumengerti

dia bilang ia anak seorang hantu dan manusia,ia juga perlu ditolong, ia juga berbicara tentang merasuki dan dirasuki hantu, dan juga hantu yang memnginginkannya. Apa benar aku harus percaya? lalu kembali kuingat saat malam-malam luhan mengis dan mengeluh tiba-tiba kerumahku, dan saat aku datang ia langsung memlukku, sampai sekarang ia belum memberi tahuku alasan apa yang ia lihat tapi aku yakin yang dilihatnya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang indah, aku juga mengingat saat luhan berbicara tentang yeoja berjubah hitam di kelas kami yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ada, apa itu ada hubungannya?

Sesaat aku berpikir, aku lalu mengingat pertanyaan luhan yang waktu itu ia tanya sepulang ari menonton tentang film romance 'cinta apa adanya' itu yang cewenya ridak normal, apa luhan bermaksud menanyakan dirinya?

'arghhhh' aku kesal rasanya aku seperti perang dengan diriku sendiri, aku tidak akan mikirkannya lagi, setelah itu aku mendengar suara ,aku yakin sekali aku belum tertidur, aku mendengar suara cekikan yeoja, ia tertawa dan kemudia kudengar ia berkata "Hey buka lah matamu"

matamu?apa yang dia maksud itu aku? ini jelas bukan suara eomma, kyungsoo juga bukan, apalagi luhan, tidak mungkin ia datang kerumahku sekarang,

ah, pasti aku sudah tidur dan bermimpi, jadi suara tadi tak ku perdulikan lagi, tapi ternyata yeoja itu mengulangi perkataanya

Sehun pov end

"hey sehun-shi cepatt buka matamu, kalian sama saja, selalu meganggap ini mimpi,memangnya aku terlihat kurang nyata? atau aku tembus pandang?" ucap yeoja itu

sehun membuka matanya, ia melihat 3 orang yeoja dan satu namja tinggi,yaa bisa sehun lihat itu sama tinggi dengannya,namja itu tersenyum dan berkata

"aku lebih unggul 2 cm darimu tahu seun" merasa namanya salah sehun membenarkan "namaku sehun bukan seun" kata sehun lalu mendelik,

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"H-HEY KAU INI APA! MENGAPA BISA MEMBACA PIKIRANKU?! KAU BAHKAN TAHU NAMAKU" kata sehun membelalakan matanya

namja itu tertawa lalu memgang bahu sehu lalu mengeleng gelengkan kepalanya lalu berkata "kau ingin tahu kan?tapi kau harus berjanji dulu kau mau mempercayai ini lalu menganggap ini bukan mimpi karena ini kenyataan ,deal?"

"mengapa aku harus berjanji?" ya menurut sehun sehun mengapa ia harus berjaji, atas dasar apa?

"ya aku mengerti kami memang tidak seperti nyata , tapi sebenarnya kami ini nyata,bisa dibilang kami ini hanya tinggal didimensi yang berbeda,jika kau memang tidak mau mempercayai kami, setidaknya percayalah kepada luhan, ini semua demi luhan mengerti? mau berjanji tidak?" kata chanyeol berlaga-laga seperti penjual dan pembeli saja,tawar menawar, chanyeol yakin sehun pasti takkan menolak.

Pikiran sehun mulai bercabang lagi, luhan? apa hubungannya namja ini dengan luhan, sehun merasa tidak mempunyai pilihan lain lagi jika dia memang ingin tahu apa hubungannya dengan luhan jadi sehun menjawab,

"b-baiklah ,lalu apa hubunganmu dengannya?" kata sehun sambil menatap chanyeol sinis, chanyeol mengerti sehun ini sedang cemburu, chanyeol segera menertawakan orang didepannya ini,

"haha kau cemburu ya?haha" kata chahyeol sambil tertawa terbahak dan memegang perutnya lalu membungkuk-bungkuk

"ya!ya!ya! dobi! beritahu dia yang sebenarnya dengan cepat" kata taeoyeon lelah melihat semuanya

"baik baik" kata chanyeol sambil menghentikan tawanya

"jadi tuan oh sehun, kami ini sebenarnya adalah orang-orang yang yaa berbeda dimensi yang seperti sudah kubilang sebelumnya, tapi tenang dulu, kami ini baik , kami ini berusaha menolong orang-orang yang berurusan dengan 'kegelapan' ya seperti kerasukan atau yang lainnya, tapi luhan, ia berbeda, ia adalah anak persilangan hantu dan manusia, aku tidak tahu jelas ceritanya, hanya saja semua yang waktu itu dikatakan oleh luhan tentang alasannya yang membuat sahabat kalian masuk rumah sakit, adalah hal yang sebenarnya terjadi, luhan, ia tidak berbohong, bukankah kau pernah melihat kalung yang ada di leher luhan bercahaya? asal kau tahu saja itu bercahaya bukan pantulah cahaya, itu berkat dirimu" kata chanyeol sambil menatap sehun yang nampak nya menyerap baik yang dikatakan chanyeol, kemudian sehun bertanya "karnaku? memangnya aku melakukan apa?mengapa bisa bercahaya?"

chanyeol menganguk lalu melanjutkan,

"itu karena ketika kau bersamanya, kau membuat luhan mempercayaimu sebagai orang yang bisa membantunya, kalung itu berfungsi menemukan oang yang tepat,dan kurasa luhan sudah memberi tahumu apa akibat jika kau tidak percaya dengannya," diam sebentar lalu ia melanjutkan

"tapi biar kujelaskan sekali lagi, pokonya jika kau tidak percaya pada luhan bahwa ia adalah anak seorang hantu, kau juga akan membuatnya kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya bahwa 'kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk membantunya' tapi waktu itu luhan tidak sengaja melihatmu dengan sahabtmu 'itu' ya aku juga tahu kau tidak segaja tapi asal kau tahu, orang yang mendorongmu itu- ah dia bukan orang ,yang mendorongmu itu adalah hantu yang menginginkan tubuh luhan,bisa dibilang ia sengaja membuat siasat ini, hantu itu melakukannya agar semua ini terjadi, hantu itu menginginkan luhan untuk tidak mempercayaimu lagi,dan sepertinya ia berhasil, sekarang ini ia sedang mengambil jiwa luhan perlahan lahan ,itu lah sebab luhan belakangan ini selalu sakit, kau harus mengembalikannya tadinya kau tidak harus mengembalikannya jika kau percaya pada luhan, tapi tenang saja kau baru terlambat sebentar, kau masih bisa menolongnya,jadi kumohon percayalah padanya,karena ia sudah banyak berharap padamu,jangan menghancurkannya lagi"

Sehun belum pernah merasa sebersalah ini, ingin sekali ia memeluk luhan dan berkata maaf pada luhan bahkan sehun rela jika harus mengucapkannya 1000x ,sehun menangis, ia memutuskan tidak akan mengecewakan luhan,

"jadi apa yang harus kulakukan agar bisa menolong luhan?" tanya sehun sambil menghapus airmatanya

"kau harus pergi ketempat itu ,dimana arwah-arwah kegelapan berada, kau harus temukan luhan disana, ku ingatkan kau jika kesana , carilah cahaya ok? dan satu satunya cahaya yang akan muncul adalah kalung luhan, jika memang saat itu kau berada dekat dengannya, maka kalung itu akan memberitahumu dimana kau harus menerangi malam ok? bulanbintang?" jawab aerin

sehun tidak mengerti sebenarnya tapi ia hanya mengangguk anggukan kepalanya saja,apapun akan ia lakukan untuk menemukan luhan.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang sehun dan keempat orang itu sedang berada di depan sebuah pintu kaca besar, yang tidak terlihat dimana ujungnya, sehun melihat itu kemudian melihat kearah chanyeol dan bertanya sebelum ia masuk

"hey apa kalian tidak memiliki senter?biarkan aku meminjamnya" chanyeol yang mendengarnya lagi-lagi tertawa-tawa terbahak-bahak

"haha yaampun mau kau membawa seluruh lampu juga itu takkan berfungsi haha, itu lucu sekali sehun" ucap chanyeol sambil tertawa sampai airmata keluar dari matanya, taeyeon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya,menurutnya chanyeol itu sangat lebay,

aerin tersenyum lalu berkata pada sehun "ayo sehun kau harus pergi,tidak perlu meladeninya, kau hanya perlu mencari luhan disana, jika kau akan bertemu dengannya, maka kalung yang ada di leher luhan akan bersinar, dan sinar itu pasti akan sampai padamu, dan itu pasti akan membantumu menemukannya,tidak perlu khawatir" lalu sehun hanya mengangguk, ia harus percaya pada dirinya, dan luhannya.

.

.

Sehun pov

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan si chanyeol aneh itu,disini gelap sekali, rasanya benar juga walau aku membawa semua lampu pun takkan berguna,disini juga dingin, aku memang berjalan sendiri, tapi rasanya di setiap sudut ada yang memperhatikanku, aku terus melangkahkan kakiku, sesekali aku memanggil nama luhan tapi yang kudengar bukan jawaban malah suara gemaan panggilanku terhadap luhan,

Gelap, hanya ini yang kulihat, aku seperti berjalan ditempat takberujung, yang aku khawatirkan dimana luhan berada ,apa dia baik-baik saja, aku berhenti melangkahkan kakiku, karena aku sadar jika begini terus aku takkan menemukannya, jadi aku menutup mataku, aku berkata pelan ,aku ini sedang berdoa,aku sedang memohon, memohon agar luhan bisa mendengarku,

"kumohon luhan, dimanapun kau berada, aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu, aku seharusnya percaya padamu, kau tahu,pertanyaan mu yang waktu itu,kau bertanya padaku bagaimana jika kau adalah orang yang ada di film itu bukan? maka sekarang aku akan menjawabnya ,jadi kau harus mendengarku, jika kau adalah wanita di dalam film itu dan terlahir tidak normal, maka aku secara automatis adalah pria yang mencintaimu apa adanya, dan itu artinya takkan masalah bila kau bukan seseorang yang normal,cintaku tidak membutuhkan kata normal,cintaku hanya membutuhkanmu luhan,luhan jika kau adalah orang gila maka aku juga,jika kau adalah musim hujam maka aku juga,jika kau adalah udara maka aku juga,tapi jika kau adalah malam aku tidak mau jadi malam aku adalah bulan dan bintang yang akan menyinarimu jadi, kumohon datanglah padaku,luhan"

sehun pov end

Sehun kemudian menangis ia terjatuh, menundukan kepalanya, di dalam hatinya ia terus berharap jika luhannya bisa mendengarnya, ia terus menangis hingga, ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya,suara yang sangat ingin ia dengar

"sehun, aku mendengarmu sehun...hiks aku disini..hiks" sehun mendongkakkan kepalanya lalu ia melihat cahaya panjang membentuk sebuah jalan, ia teringat apa yang dikatakan aerin dan chanyeol, jadi ia langsung mengikuti cahaya itu, ia berlari kencang, lalu ia melihat sumber cahayanya, kalung yang menempel pada leher seorang wanita yang membelakanginya,jadi wanita itu tidak tahu sehun ada disana, wanita itu berkata sambil terisak lirih "sehun...hiks aku disini"

sehun kemudia menangis lebih kencang dan memanggil namanya "luhan!"

wanita itu membalikan badannya ia melihat kearah sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya,"s-sehun ini benar kau?"

tidak ingin membuang waktu sehun berlari memeluk wanita itu, dipeluknya wanita itu sangat erat,lalu berkata "hmm ini aku"

luhan juga melakukan hal yang sama,ia terus menangis didalam pelukan sehun,"hiks... sehun kau benar-benar datang sehun, kau datang...hiks, tadi ada wanita dia bilang padaku bila kau percaya padaku semuanya akan baik-baik saja,tapi jika tidak aku akan tinggal disini selamanya aku tidak mau sehun...hiks tidak mau, aku berpikir kau tidak percaya pa-"

hingga sehun berkata sambil mengelus kepala luhan

"aku percaya padamu luhan,aku percaya" ucapnya lalu mencium kepala luhan berulang-ulang

"ayo kita harus kembali" ajak sehun,mereka pun kembali ketempat chanyeol dan kawan-kawan,dengan tiffany yang terus terusan menanyai apakah luhan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Sementara itu yeoja bernama jieun sedang menghancurkan cermin di depannya menggunakan tanggannya yang terkepal berkali kali ia berteriak 'arghhh'

seharusnya ia memang mendengarkan kata temannya suli waktu itu,

sementara sulli yang melihat pemandangan itu dari kejauhan berkata pelan "dunia ini memang akan sempit jika hanya menampung keserakahan orang-orang"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

YES! akhirnya jieun udah di basmi

Belom selesai tapi ceritanya

belum end chapter maksudnya

emang kaya insidious ya?

emang temen gue aneh aneh semua-_-

see in next chap

yang review didoain ketemu sama exo ya aamiin

maaf yang ga ngerti maaf:*


	10. Chapter 10

**Lightsaberhun present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **belongs to author**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 10

Sehun dan luhan sedang berbincang-bincang dengan chanyeol aerin tiffany dan taeyeon. Mereka sangat senang bisa membantu luhan keluar dari masalahnya, luhan juga begitu, tapi sebenarnya masih ada yang menggangu pikiran luhan,

"luhan" aerin memanggil, luhan membalasnya dengan tatapan lalu tersenyum

"ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, tiffany akan mengantarmu menemuinya" kata aerin sambil menyengol lengan tiffany

tiffany tersenyum, "ayo luhan" ujar tiffany sambil menarik lengan luhan namun luhan menahan dan berkata "s-sehun begaimana?"

tiffany menaruh tagannya di jidatnya lalu membalas "yaampun,kau sepertinya memang tidak bisa dipisahkan dengannya, tenang saja sehun akan kupastikan menunggumu disini, akan kupastikan bahkan 1cm pun ia tak boleh bergerak,puas?" lalu luhan tersenyum dan menggangguk,lalu mereka berlalu dari sana

Tiffany membawa luhan melewati kastil,lalu kepekarangan kastil yang luas, luhan pikir luhan diajak ke halaman belakangnya saja, tapi nyata sekarang ia malah pergi tambah jauh dengan tiffany, ia melewati hutan, tapi hutan itu tidak seram, hutan itu banyak dipenuhi kunang-kunang, hutan itu jauh dari kata menyeramkan, jadi luhan merasa bahaya takkan menghampirinya, lagipula sekarang ini ia bersama tiffany.

Mereka sampai di sebuah tembok besar tembok itu sudah tertutupi oleh tanaman merambat, di tengah tengahnya terdapat pintu kayu kecil bulat dengan gagang hitamnya, luhan bertanya

"apa kita sudah sampai?" tanya luhan, tiffany mengangguk lalu berkata,

"luhan kau tahu, jika dunia kegelapan saja punya tempat untuk menemui roh / arwah ya bisa dibilang begitu, kami disni juga mempunyai tempat seperti itu, tapi bedanya disini hanya tempat-tempat orang-orang baik hati saja"

"ohh begitu, lalu untuk apa aku dibawa kemari? apa selain roh jahat,roh baik juga menginginkan tubuhku?! kumohon lebih baik aku mati saja,dari pada hharus menyerahkan tubuhku pada orang lain" kata luhan sambil mau beranjak pergi ,tiffany hanya mengelenggelengkan kepalanya,

"dasar kau ini, selalu berpikiran aneh, mana mungkin ada orang baik yang melakukan itu padamu, jika ada namanya bukan orang baik" balas tiffany sambil menjitak kepala luhan,

Luhan yang masi memegangi kepalanya yang baru dijitak tiffany, bertanya lagi

"lalu untuk apa kau membawaku kemari?"

"kau harus bertemu dengannya,cepat masuk sana, aku akan menunggu disini" jawab tiffany

"loh? bukannya kau akan menemaniku kedalam?"

"ish ish ish tidak tidak,disini, aku disini saja, sekarang masuk" kata tiffany sambil menjulurkan lidahnya,luhan mendelik lalu masuk kedalam pintu itu

Saat ia masuk, silau cahaya putih menembus matanya, hingga matanya harus terpejam

Luhan pov

Yaampun ini silau sekali, memang dunia yang sangat terbalik, di sebelah aku tidak bisa melihat apapun karna gelap, disini karna terang,tapi tunggu, kurasa cahaya itu mulai meredup lalu kemudia aku tak merasa cahaya itu menembus mataku yang masih tertutup,bahkan tertutup saja cahayanya masih bisa kelihatan.

Aku membuka mataku,aku melihat kolam ah lebih tepatnya lagi danau kecil, tapi tidak terlalu kecil, dengan bunga-bunga indah disekelilingku, rumput yang kuinjak ini sangat bersih rasanya sayang sekali aku harus menginjaknya, ku dekati danau itu, melihat cerminan diriku diatas air itu,aku juga melihat ikan-ikan yang takpernah kulihat diduniaku disini lebih tepat untuk dijadikan tempat impian jika kau sedang bermimpi, akan lebih baik kau bermain disini, lalu tak lama aku mendengar

"luhan?itu kau?" aku menengok mendapatkan pria paruh baya ,mukanya masih terlihat awet muda cukup tampan mungkin bila seusianya,taklama aku kemudian melihat kebelakang pria itu ,seorang wanita seumuran dengannya sedang menghampirinya lalu berkata "yeobo?sudah bertemu?cantik hmm?" pria itu mengangguk

tunggu aku sepertinya... "EOMMA!" aku berteriak lalu langsung berlari menghampirinya lalu memeluknya , eommaku hanya tertawa

"eomma aku merindukanmu" eommaku menjawab "aku juga"

kudengar pria disebelah eommaku berkata "jadi aku tidak?"

aku harus menjawab apa,kenal dengannya saja tidak, aku hanya tersenyum memaksa, lalu eommaku tertawa dan berkata

"ia pasti tidak mengenalmu, bertemu saja tidak pernah"

"ah kau benar, kalau begitu luhan perkenalkan namaku adalah, xi joohyun, a-y-a-h-m-u"

luhan rasanya seperti dibanting oleh kenyataan, sekarang harapan dapat bertemu ayahnya dapat terbalaskan,

"a-ayah ku?" joohyun menganguk kemudian melanjutkan "jadi masih tidak merindukanku?"

kemudian luhan juga berhambur kepelukan joohyun lalu berkata "appa kau tau appa adalah ucapan yang paling kusukai mulai saat ini, aku ini sangat ingin bertemu appa, jika aku bbisa mencari appa, akan kucari appa bahkan berjalan kaki keliling dunia pun bukan masalah, appa aku harus berterimakasih atas hidupku , karena appa aku masih ada sekarang,terimakasih appa terimakasih "

appanya mendengar itu sangat terharu,luhan kemabli bicara sambil melepas pelukannya

"maafkan aku appa dulu aku sempat membencimu,karna- aku berpikir appa meninggalkan eomma dan aku sendirian"

"tidak apa-apa nak ,aku mengerti,lagipula sekarang kau sudah menyayangiku"

luhan mengangguk,

"tapi bukankah katanya, appa merelakan hidup apppa untukku, appa kan hantu, lalu bagaimana bisa appa merelakan hidupku,maksudku, aku tidak mengerti,mengapa appa bisa disni?dan bersama eomma pula?" appanya hanya tersenyum membalas,

"aku merelakan hidupku yang menjadi 'hantu' agar bisa diambil olehmu, tapi syaratnya, kau tetap harus mengubah dirimu sendiri menjadi manusia, dan kurasa sekarang itu memang sudah terjadi,karena sehun bukan? jadi aku hanya merelakan hidupku yang itu saja, lagipula aku ini sudah menjadi hantu, mana bisa hantu (orang yang sudah mati) lalu mati lagi, lalu aku dipindahkan kesini, agar bisa bersama eommamu, sebenarnya aku hanya disiksa sebentar saja untuk pindah kemari, itu tidak menyakitkan tenang saja" kemudian ia mengelus surai coklat luhan

"kalau begitu appa eomma ayo kita pulang, sehun pasti senang melihat kalian"

senyum di wajah keduanya langsung luntur sejenak,

"maafkan kami ,tapi kami tidak bisa kembali,seperti kata ayhmu tadi orang yang suda mati mana bisa mati lagi, apalagi untuk idup, inilah tempat dimana kami seharusnya sekarang,maafkan kami luhan,tapi walaupun kita beda dunia, kami terus bersamamu ko tenang saja" kata eomma luhan lirih

luhan kemudian menangis lagi, "tapi nanti aku pasti akan bertemu kalian lagi bukan?" kata luhan dengan pandangan memohon

"tentu, jika yang di atas mengizinkan" kemudian mereka berpelukan ,

"sekarang kau harus kembali luhan, mungkin teman-temanmu sudah lama menunggu" kemudian eomma dan appa luhan bersamaan mencium pipi kiri dan kanan luhan

dan appanya berkata "jangan khawatir, waktu aku membawa kita bersama-sama lagi" lalu tersenyum,kemudian luhan pun meninggalkan mereka dan keluar dari tempat itu, menemukan tiffany, sedang mencoba menangkap kunang-kunang , menuut luhan tiffany mmemang orang tidak ada kerjaan, tapi tiffany juga orang yang lucu dan perhatian , tiffany yang menyadari kehadiran luhan ,menghampiri luhan kemudian mengajak luhan untuk kembali.

.

.

.

.

Sehun dan luhan kini sedang berada di belakang rumahnya, mereka sudah kembali tadi pagi dari dunia beda 'dimensi' itu, sekarang mereka sedanng mengadakan pertemuan orang-orang terdekat,ya tidak jauh jauh hanya dengan eomma sehun,kyungsoo,kai,bibi jung, mereka membicarakan tentang masa kecil sehun dan luhan, kyungsoo tertawa paling keras ketika mendengar,eomma sehun bercerita bahwa dulu sehun saat masih kecil dan mengikuti kelas olahraga berenang di tk nya sehun membawa handuk eommanya yang berwarna pink, karena waktu itu handuk-handuknya sedang dicuci, dan saat sehun masuk kedalam toilet pria ,seorang pria berkata padanay bahwa 'nak toilet anak perempuan disebelah' saat itu sehun langsung teriak kalau ia itu laki-laki,

sehun yang mendengar itu mendecih lalu berkata "saat itu kan aku sedang marah karena disangka seorang yeoja,apa pria itu tidak bisa mengenali seorang pria tampan,aku benar-benar heran" luhan hanya tertawa dan menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya,bibi jung juga sama

eomma sehun lalu kembali bercerita, hingga sehun memanggilnya "eomma" semua yang ada disana melihatnya, eomma sehun menjawabnya dengan anggukan

"eomma aku ingin-"

"ingin apa?"

"m-me-n-ni-kah" semua yang ada disana serentak membulatkan matanya

eomma sehun mendekati sehun lalu memelototinya kemudian berkata

"hey oh sehun apa yang kau bicarakan?menikah?d-dengan siapa? kau ingin menikah diumurmu yang segini?"

kata eommanya pelan tapi masih bisa didengar seluruh orang disana,

sementara luhan ia sedang dalam kondisi pikiran yang sangat tidak karuan ia benar-benar ingin menendang sehun,lagi pula sehun ingin menikah dengan siapa -kesal luhan

sehun membalas eommanya "i-iya menikan tentu saja,memangnya aku salah?aku ingin menikah,lagipula umurku ini sudah 25 tahun, apa aku tidak boleh menikah? yasudah tidak usah menikah saja selamanya" eommanya langsung menjitak kepala sehun tapi ia juga ingin anaknya menikah tapi kan harus dibicarakan dengan suaminya dulu

"dasar anak nakal, kau ini ingin menikah dengan siapa hah?memangnya yakin ada yang mau?" kata eommanya ,sementara bibi jung dan kyungsoo langsung tertawa,begitu juga kai , kai baru tertawa kali ini,karena menurutnya kali ini benar-benar lucu, oh sehun? tidak laku ?ayolah

sehun memandang luhan kemudian menghampirinya, semua orang mengikuti arah sehun, sehun mengambil tangan luhan lalu, menggengamnya dan berkata

"dengan luhan, aku tidak mau yang lain,hanya dengan luhan" luhan hanya memandang sehun dengan tatapan terharu kemudian ia memeluk sehun,ia menyembunyikan wajah malunya di dada sehun, sehun hanya terkekeh lalu bertanya pada luhan 'di depan semua orang yang ada disana'

"dulu yang aku tanyakan pertamakali, adalah ,'apa kau mau menjadi temanku' , lalu teman kecilku yang menyimpan perasaan padaku ini telah membuatku luluh dan jatuh hati padanya hingga yang kedua kali aku bertanya 'apa kau mau menjadi pacarku' tapi sekarang, aku ingin membuatnya menjadi milikku aku juga tidak mau berpisah dengannya, aku tahu ini juga terlalu cepat tapi ini yang ketiga kalinya aku 'maukah kau menikah denganku,luhan?"

Luhan meneteskann airmata lalu ia mengangguk dan kembali memeluk sehun, hingga suara eomma sehun membuyarkan semuanya

"memang kata siapa kau akan menikah anak nakal" katanya sambil menghampiri sehun,luhan hanya diam dan berpikiran macam-macam, apa eomma sehuntidak menyetujinya? -pikiran luhan

sementara sehun hanya melihat eommanya tidak percaya

kemudian eomma sehun tertawa dan berkata ,

"aku kan harus bicara pada suamiku dulu,untuk menyiapkan pernikahan kalian,haha lihatlah mukamu anak-anak nakal" kata eomma sehun lalu ia melanjutkan

"kalian berpikir aku tidak akan menyetujui kalian begitu? bahkan aku sangat setuju jika anak nakal ini menikah dengan luhan, aku tidak bisa jika membayangkan ia jatuh ketangan orang yang salah,kalau luhan kan aku sudah kenal,jadi oh sehun kapan kau mau menikah?" tanyanya

sehun langsung tersenyum bahagia, luhan juga ,tapi senyum luhan langsung hilang dan digantikan dengan ekspresi terkejut ,ketika sehun berkata

"minggu depan,aku ingin minggu depan" eomma sehun yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum evil dan berkata

"eoh putraku sudah tidak sabar yaa" lalu nyonya oh menaik turunkan alisnya, sementara luhan hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu mukanya sudah memerah mendengar ucapan eomma sehun.

END

.

.

.

Epilog

1 bulan kemudian

Luhan sedang berada di rumahnya, kini rumahnya dijadikan rumahnya bersama sehun, luhan tidak mau pindah dari sana, baginya rumahnya ini adalah kenang-kenangan terakhirnya bersama eommanya, sehunpun mengerti, mereka tinggal bersama karena mereka sudah menikah 1 bulan yang lalu,

Luhan sekarang ingin mengunjungi ke rumah eommanya, eomma mertuanya lebih tepatnya, ia merasa bosan dirumah sendirian, karena sehun sekarang bekerja di perusahaan ayahnya, ayahnya menyuruhnya menjadi suami yang bertanggung jawab,itu syaratnya agar bisa menikah dengan luhan.

"eommaaaa" panggil luhan

"eoh luhan kenapa hmm?" eomma sehun datang menghampiri luhan

"tidak apa-apa ko aku hanya bosan sendirian di rumah" eomma luhan mengangguk lalu melihat wajah luhan ada yang salah dengan wajah nya

"kau pucat, sakit?" tanyanya ,luhan menggeleng,

"tadi aku membersihkan halaman belakang rumah, aku cuma kelelahan saja"

"ohh gitu, kau bosan? kita jalan-jalan saja yuk!"

luhan mengangguk semangat dan berkata "aku akan bersiap-siap" lalu eommanya membalas "oke kutunggku nanti didepan, hanya 10 menit oke?"

kuhan kemudian mengangkat tangannya menaikkan jempolnya,

10 menit kemudian luhan sudah siap dan mereka pergi jalan-jalan , mereka pergi ke tempat perbelanjaan, mereka terus mengelilingi mall itu selama 4jam,eommanya melihat luhan sekarang benar-benar pucat ia berpikir, apa luhan selelah itu, ia kemudian bertanya

"lu apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya

"tidak tahu eomma,tadi aku hanya lelah sekarang aku benar-benar pu-" luhan sudah pingsan, nyonya oh segera meminta bantuan agar membawa luhan keparkiran ,lalu ia membanya ke rumah sakit, tak lupa ia juga segera menghubungi sehun

Kini nyonya oh sedang menunggu luhan yang diperikasa dokter diruangannya, kemudian sehun datang dengan keadaa panik dan bertanya,

"eomma luhan mana?mengapa ia bisa pingsan?apa ia baik baik saja?" bertubi-tubi

"eomma tidak tahu, ia bilang ia kelelahan tadi, lalu tiba-tiba pingsan,sekarang kita tunggu dokter saja ya"

kemudian orang yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya keluar, dan tersenyum

"keluarga oh luhan?" mereka berdua segera menganggukan kepalanya dan sehun berkata

"saya suaminya, dia kenapa? apa baik-baik saja?"

"istri anda baik-baik saja, ia hanya kelelahan, tapi itu wajar karena istri anda sedang mengandung"

sehun yang mendengarnya terkejut dan bertanya "mengandung?h-hamil?"

dokter itu mengangguk dan mengatakan "selamat tuan oh, dan anda juga bisa bertemu istri anda di dalam"

sehun segera mengangguk lalu mengucaokan terimkasih,dan segera masuk kedalam ruangan diikuti dengan eommanya,

saat masuk kedalam, ia melihat luhan segang berusaha menyenderkan dirinya di kepala ranjang,sehun membantunya ,luhan bertanya

"sehun apa aku bbaik-baik saja?aku sakit apa?" sehun terkekeh dan menjawab

"tidak kau tidak sakit,kau baik-baik saja ,tidak perlu khawatir oke" luhan bingung dnegan tigkah sehun

"bagaimana tidak sakit, aku ini baru saja pingsan, kau bilang tidak sakit" eomma sehun yang mendengarnya juga terkekeh menahan tawa dipikiran eomma sehun hanya 'jadi mereka sudah melakukannya' lalu tersenyum evil (eommanya yaampun-_-)

"tentu saja itu wajar, ibu hamil kan memang seperti itu" luhan terkejut dengan apa yang sehun katakan,

"j-jangan bercanda sehun,itu tidak lucu"

"aku tidak bercanda apalagi berbohong, kau ini tidak sakit tapi hamil" ujar sehun sambil mencubit hidung luhan, luhan kemudian menangis, sehun segera membawa luhan kepelukannya, dan berkata "terimakasih, aku mencintaimu,luhan",luhan pun mengangguk memeluk sehun lebih erat lagi.

.

.

.

End

* * *

Udah end ko udh selesai, bahgia kan,sehunnya gamati

cepet banget ya perasaan

maaf ya kalo jelek ceritanya,tidak memuaskan, maaf ya

yang ga ngerti juga

oh iya kemaren aku sempet cek chap 9 itu typo bertebaran

maaf juga yaa, aku nulisnya cepet-cepet, soalnya harus banget selesai 2 jam

makasih yang udah review, di doain ketemu exo ko,mau didoain ketemu siapa lagi sini #bukarequetsnih

cerita ini emang gaje, haha,nanti in sha allah bikin cerita lain, kalo dapet ide lagi

dah


End file.
